I Can't Make You Love Me
by bangbangbang.x
Summary: Kelly and Cody are best friends and are destined to be but Cody is too blind to see. Now turned into a story. Cody/Kelly Mike/Maryse Maria/Jeff Candice/John Mickie/Randy and probably some others.
1. 1

**Hey guys!**

**okay, so this is a new story/oneshot.**

**Im putting my other two stories on hold for now.**

**sooo, here we go!**

xXxXx

"CODY!" A 3 year old Kelly shouted.

"What's wrong?" A 4 year old Cody curiously asked.

"I tripped and fell. My knee's bleeding!" Kelly cried.

"Come on. Let's get you to my mum." Cody said pulling Kelly with him. Kelly gladly accepted Cody's hand before making her way to Anne** (A/N: lol, it was a random name so don't ask.) **, Cody's mum. They found her sat in the Rhodes' front porch with her best friend Zoey **(another random name.)**, which happens to be Kelly's mum. They found both their dads, Christian and Adam, roasting some chicken inside the kitchen.

"Mum! Kelly's knee is bleeding!" Cody shouted and the two women rushed up to Kelly picking her up before running to the house to aid Kelly's knee.

After a few minutes, Kelly's knee was wrapped up nicely with a bandage and she was feeling better.

"Thank you mummy. Thank you Mrs. Rhodes." Kelly thanked both the mothers.

"Kelly, sweetie, I told you. Call me Anne." Anne smiled sweetly. Anne had always been like a second mother to Kelly and Anne has always treated Kelly as her own daughter.

"Okay then, Mrs. Rho- I mean Anne." Kelly giggled before joining Cody at the dining table who was with both the dads.

"Hey daddy! Hey Mr. Rhodes." Kelly politely greeted the two old men.

"Hey princess." Joseph **(random!) **replied to his daughter.

"Call me Joey." Joey **(again... a random name.)**, Cody's dad, said smiling.

"Call your mum and auntie. Tell them it's time to eat." Joseph said. Kelly then smiled and went off to tell them.

The mothers came in then greeted everyone and all night was spent laughing and eating.

The mothers and fathers had always wanted Cody and Kelly to end up together. It would make them extremely joyful if they did.

xXxXx

5 years later...

Kelly arrived at her school where she met up with her friends Mickie, Candice and Maria.

"Hey guys!" Kelly shouted excitedly. It was their first day back at school and Kelly hasn't seen her friends over the holidays. She was excited to see them as they only called each other during their vacation.

"Hey Kelz!" They replied enthusiastically.

"So, excited for today?" Kelly asked as they entered the school and walked down the huge hallways.

"Heck yeah!" Candice shouted grinning. Kelly, Mickie and Maria looked at her with funny looks. "What? I just am!"

"Sure," Maria said sarcastically punching Candice playfully.

"Are you sure it's not because you wanna see a certain someone?" Mickie joked.

"No!" Candice lied, blushing furiously.

"Leave her alone, you guys!" Kelly exclaimed. "So, who is it? You can tell me!"

"Yeah, Kelly... Leave her alone!" Mickie and Maria laughed and they were soon joined by Candice and Kelly as they exchanged playful punches.

"What are you laughing at?" Cody said which surprised the girls.

"Oh, nothing..." Kelly answered like she doesn't care about Cody. The girls and Cody just looked at her confused. Kelly never used that tone to Cody. "What?"

"Urmm, nothing." Mickie said.

"Oh come on! It's obviously something." Kelly replied curiously.

"Nothing!" Mickie shouted.

"Okay, I'll leave it... for now." Kelly said before starting a new subject. "So, when do we get our schedules?"

"I dunno. I think we go to our usual for now, you know... homeroom **(is that what they call it in America? Sorry im from UK,)** first." Maria said... it sounded more like a question than an answer. The girls just shrugged it off then walked off to their homeroom which was only a few feet away. Cody separated from them a while ago to hang out with his best friend Ted, Ted's girlfriend Maryse and Cody's girlfriend Eve.

- still the same year but a few months after -

"Kelly, truth or dare?" Maria asked. They were all at Kelly's house having a slumber party which they did weekly.

"Truth." Kelly answered simply.

"Who do you like?" Maria, Candice and Mickie shouted getting in Kelly's face.

Kelly hesitated before truthfully and quietly answering, "Cody."

The girls squealed and Kelly got bombarded with questions including, 'When you gonna tell him?', 'Since when?' and 'Ahhh! I cant believe it. I knew it!'

"Yes it's true. i dunno when I'm gonna tell him. Most probably never." Kelly said looking down. That changed the girls' expressions and they went to comfort Kelly.

"Why?" They asked.

"Because, he's never gonna love me... And I can't make him love me." Kelly said, her vision getting blurry with tears that are rapidly falling out of Kelly's eyes.

xXxXx

**Okay, so that's the plot or story or oneshot.**

**Now I need to know one thing. Should this be just a oneshot or should I continue this so it would become a story?**

**i wouldn't mind if its a oneshot but if it turns into a story, I got plans. :] x**

**im gonna put this as complete FOR NOW because im waiting for reviews...**

**Review please and tell me. You have to be patient though. I will try to update weekly but no promises so if you want this to be a story, just wait for the next chapter. :D**

**And I need atleast 2 reviews saying they want it to be a story for this to actually turn into a story. Im also gonna put up a poll. so feel free to vote... :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Till then, see you guys for now!... :D xxxxxx**


	2. 2

**Second chapter! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed. I am now making this into a story! :D x**

**Im gonna skip some years because the first one is like an epilogue or a flashback kinda thing. So now, theyre in high school. x**

**babygurl-x: Thank you! me too! I love cody/Kelly. they are like the best ever! hope you enjoy this! ;] x**

**XxFutureWWEDivaxX: Thank you. Here it is. hope you like it! ;] x**

**I don't own anyone mentioned here. :] xx**

**Onto the story.x**

xXxXx

A few years has passed and Kelly is still in love with Cody. Nothing much has happened between the two over the past years. _Nothing at all._ Kelly was beginning to question herself whether or not she should continue her quest to earn Cody's love. Maria, Mickie and Candice have been helping her think about it. They even made a new friend, Maryse. She has also been helping Kelly. They all quickly became the best of friends and now, nothing can separate them.

"Agh!" Kelly frustratedly shouted as she was having trouble opening her locker.

"Kelly, calm down!" Maryse said giggling. "You're trying to open the wrong locker."

"Huh?" Kelly said suddenly realizing that Maryse was right. She then sheepishly added, "Oh right! My bad,"

The other girls giggled at Kelly's stupidity.

"So what have you guys got now?" Mickie asked looking at her schedule for the day.

"I got... Maths! Ugh!" Maria answered not liking that she had maths first.

"Me too!" Maryse announced linking arms with Maria. "What about you three?"

"Agh! I got french!" Candice and mickie groaned which made the 'french beauty' giggle and playfully roll her eyes.

"That's not fair! I got science!" Kelly cried, hating the fact that she's the only one who has science.

"Have fun!" The girls joked as the school bell rang and everyone rushed to their classes.

xXxXx

Kelly slowly made her way to her science class. She wasn't really close to anyone there except for two new girls who moved to their school a month ago. In fact, half of the class bullied her because of her 'looks'. Kelly was beautiful but everyone makes fun of her because she was the only one who _doesn't wear make-up _or _wear stylish clothes_. Of course Kelly just ignored them but deep down, she felt like crying. Cody, the love of her life, was also in her science class and he also happens to be one of those _bullies _and he made Kelly feel even worse about herself.

Sighing, Kelly went over to her table which is also the table of Michelle McCool, Cody, Brie and Nikki and John Cena. Brie and Nikki are the few, _very few_, people that talked to Kelly and that got along with her. Cody, well he was a different story. The two used to be inseperable and they used to be the best of friends, that is until Cody started dating Eve, the bitchy queen bee of the school. Everyone in the school knew that Kelly and Eve hated each other but Cody still chose to date Eve, thus breaking his and Kelly's friendship. And _that _is the start of Kelly's heartbreak. Their parents are still the best of friends and have been trying to restore the two's wonderful friendship. Little did they know that their involvement would break Kelly's and Cody's relationship even more.

"Hey Kelly!" The twins cheerfully said.

"Hey!" Kelly happily answered.

"Hey Kelly!" Michelle mimicked the Bella's greeting smirking, which made the twins bow their heads as they were hurt.

"Get lost Mc-Not-So-Cool!" Kelly shouted as she saw how sad the twins were. She hated seeing her friends sad. Kelly's outrage made the twins stare at her grinning mouthing the words, _thank you!_.

Michelle just grunted in response before turning around and talking to her bestie, Layla who also happens to be like her. Bitchy and annoying.

"Thank you so much for sticking up for us!" The Bellas cried and hugged Kelly tightly. They were new and Kelly was their only friend right at the moment and they also didn't really want any fights so they just bowed their heads in shame after Michelle's comment. Normally, they would've answered back or began a fight but as they were new, the last thing on their mind was getting sent to the principal's office after a fight.

"It's okay." Kelly smiled. "Do you guys wanna meet my friends later during lunch?"

"Sure!" The Bellas said in unison with grins on their faces.

Just after the word was spoken, the door opened revealing Cody with Eve beside him.

"Glad you two can join us." Mr. Michaels said sarcastically which made Kelly and the twins giggle a bit. The couple just smiled at him before sitting down in their seats.

And with that, the class began.

xXxXx

Maria and Maryse were in their maths class listening to the teacher.

"Psssst!" Someone behind them whispered.

They turned around to see Jeff and Mike smiling _innocently_ at them. A little too innocent.

"What do you want?" Maria asked.

"Well, we were thinking that we should double-date. You know, Mike and Maryse with me and you." Jeff said smiling and blushing with his fingers crossed.

The two girls thought about it then giggled and nodded.

"YES!" Mike shouted which made everyone in their class look at him. "Sorry."

The girls giggled. They exchanged numbers before continuing with their work.

"See you then!" Maria and Maryse said then winked at the two _love struck _boys.

"Can't wait!" The boys said together then smirked.

xXxXx

Candice and Mickie were in their french class bored. They hated french. They always have and they always will.

"Mickie! Wake up please!" Their french teacher, Miss Stratus, said in her usual french accent.

"Sorry!" Mickie shouted before mumbling incoherent stuff. Candice, on the other hand, was awake and taking notes. This was a new her. She used to be so into herself, she always does her make up _every _lesson.

Mascara, Lipstick, Eye shadow and some foundation. That used to be the only things she brought to school. But after an _incident _that happened a few years ago, she decided to change herself.

"Miss!" Candice put up her hand. "Urm..." But before she could ask her question, the school bell rang and Mickie shot out of her seat, heading for the door knocking Candice of her seat in the process.

"Oh, ask me next lesson, okay?" Miss Stratus said smiling.

Candice just nodded smiling then running towards Mickie and chasing her.

"Teenagers, I would never understand them." Miss Stratus said shaking her head and chuckling.

"MICKIE!" Candice shouted while chasing her. She then bumped into someone unexpected as she looked behind her to check if any of her stuff has fallen.

"Sorry." Candice said then looked up to meet a pair of eyes that she has never wanted to see again.

xXxXx

**Second chapter! Sorry for taking so long. Thank you to the reviewers.**

**I got a poll up now. It is basically asking what story I should update more. Choices are either this story or my other one which is a slash story. Please vote because I am going to be updating the story with most votes more frequently. VOTE NOW PLEASE! :D xx**

**Anyway, who do you think was the person that Candice bumped into? What incident do you think happened that made Candice change herself? How do you think Maria and Maryse's date with Mike and Jeff go? And how do you think Kelly's friends will react when they meet Brie and Nikki?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE! AND ALSO VOTE IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE THIS STORY MORE FREQUENTLY! :D**

**-Bridgette xxxx :]**


	3. 3

**Third chapter! That's right! This story won my poll! :D x**

**babygurl-x: lol, don't worry. I think I'm gonna pair Mickie with Randy? That ok? :/ The double date will be next chapter. I'm gonna focus on what happened between Candice and the boy here as well as her past and Kelly and Cody's past. :] xx**

**X]**

**xWWEFreakxX: Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :] xx**

**mickietrish4eva: umm, i'm thinking of pairing Mickie with Randy here but if you want me to, I can make Trish tutor Mickie? Sorry. :/ xx**

**Anyways on to the story,**

**Enjoy! :]**

xXxXx

"I am so sorry!" Candice apologized to the stranger. "I've never seen you here before. You must be new, I'm Candice!"

"It's fine, I'm new and I don't really know where I'm going." The boy smiled. "I'm John."

"Hi John," Candice grinned. "Since you're new here, what about I introduce you to my friends?"

"Sure!" John agreed and the two began making their way to the cafeteria.

"What do you think of the school so far?" Candice asked breaking the silence between her and John.

"It's great actually. But you have been the higlight of my day." John winked while Candice blushed furiously.

"Thank you." Candice then stopped in her tracks as she saw _him_. Flash backs began to play.

flashback:

_"Hey baby." Candice said kissing Randy._

_"Hey" Randy grunted. He hated Candice and he had no idea as to why he asked her out in the first place._

_"What's wrong?" Candice asked. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_"You know what? Just piss off please." Randy angrily shouted and Candice just stared at him with tears in her eyes. "I __**never**__ loved you. You are just a piece of shit living on this earth. You're such a slut. Seriously, what do you do every morning? Have a quickie in your bedroom with a stranger then wash your face with make-up? Just get lost. I never wanna see you again."_

_Candice was speechless, tears falling rapidly. She was not a slut. In fact, she has only had her first but other than that, nothing else. As for the make-up, she actually agreed with Randy. She put about a tonne of foundation. She coated her lips three times with lipstick and coated her eyelashes with mascara countless times before leaving home. She just bowed her head frozen to where she was standing._

_"What? No answers? i guess I was right. If it isn't obvious, we're over." Randy shouted and everyone turned to stare at him as he began to walk away. Candice just stood there with everyone watching her every move. Randy turned to face Candice and hissed "And lay off the make-up. You look like a fucking doll."_

_That was definitely the top of her most embarassing moments. She was humiliated in front of the school and she didn't bother showing up to school the next few days._

"Hello Candice? Are you there?" John asked waving his hand in front of Candice's face.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just zoned out for a minute." Candice said wiping the tears that were falling out.

"Are you okay?" John asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on. Let's go!" Candice said pulling John along with her to the cafeteria, making sure that her head was down as she strolled past Randy and his cohorts.

xXxXx

"Come on you guys!" Kelly said as both the Bellas were being shy. "Don't worry. I promise you, they'll be nice."

The Bellas gave in and followed Kelly to their usual table.

"Hey guys!" Kelly cheerfully greeted her friends. "Meet Brie and Nikki!... Or Nikki and Brie!"

"I'm Nikki" Nikki giggled. "And Brie's this girl next to me."

"Oh, sorry. I always have trouble recognising twins" Kelly said politely and smiling. "That's Maria, Mickie, Maryse, Candice, Jeff, Mike and a boy I don't know. Who are you?"

John laughed, "I'm John. I met Candice earlier and suggested I meet you guys."

"Oh, okay, hi John!" Kelly grinned then winked as she said, "I see Candice has taken a liking to someone."

"Kelly!" Candice shouted and hit Kelly with her bag.

"Sorry about them, this happens pretty much every day so feel free to join in." Maria giggled at the new additions to their group and cuddled with Jeff.

"Interesting." Brie, Nikki and John said at the same time.

xXxXx

Everyone was laughing on the way back to their homes. Strangely, they lived in the same neighbourhood. They all seemed to live so close to each other that they slept over each other's house nearly every night as their own houses were only walking distances. John, Nikki and Brie were now feeling very welcomed. Their laughter then began to fade as they saw Kelly's face.

"What's wrong Kellz?" Mickie asked. Kelly just pointed at something which seemed to point to Cody's and parent's cars. "Oh right."

"Why? What's wrong with Cody?" Brie asked confused.

"Well, she doesn't really like to talk about it so I suggest we just-" Maria got interrupted by Kelly.

"No it's fine, they should know. Come on, let's go to the park nearby and I'll tell you all about it."

_"Hey bitch." Eve smirked as she walked towards Cody and Kelly._

_"Wha do you want Eve?" Kelly asked annoyed with Eve's interference._

_"Well, i was just about to walk to science when i saw you and your hot friend here." Eve said making flirty eyes to Cody while Cody just stood there looking at Eve, grinning madly. "Hey there, I'm Eve."_

_"Cody." Cody smirked and t__hey shook hands and the both shivered as 'sparks' flew. They pulled away and Eve walked away smiling as if Cupid has just hit her with his arrow._

_"Cody?" Kelly said trying to snap Cody out of his trance. When she realized that he wasn't gonna snap out, she just walked away heartbroken._

"Oh my gosh! What happened next?" Brie shouted sad that someone would actually do that to a person as sweet as Kelly.

"Well..."

_A few days has passed and Kelly has been avoiding Cody mostly because he spent most of his time with Eve. They were getting closer and closer every minute and Kelly was scared that Cody might replace her with Eve._

_She was right as Cody ran up to her shouting, "I got a date with Eve! I got a date with Eve!"_

_"What?" Kelly shouted back._

_"Whoa! What's wrong with you?" Cody asked not liking the tone of Kelly's voice._

_"Why do you have a date with her? You know I hate her." Kelly coldly asked._

_"Well, I like her, that's why. And you can't pick whether I should go out with her or not! It's my choice!" Cody shouted looking away as he did not want to see Kelly's cold eyes._

_"Well, what if she asks you to choose between your relationship with her or your friendship with me? What would you pick?" Kelly shouted glaring at Cody._

_"My relationship with her." Cody plainly answered._

_"Well then, I guess our friendship is officially broken." Kelly said tears beginning to fill her eyes. She walked away and turned to look back only to see Cody kissing Eve._

"Aww! Cody's so stupid for doing that. He would be so lucky to have you instead of Eve!" Nikki exclaimed hugging Kelly and wiping away Kelly's tears. "Don't worry. You'll find someone more loving and caring."

The others nodded. "Thank you guys!" Kelly said smiling. "I guess we better get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They all said their farewells and went home.

Kelly arrived at her house and saw Cody and his parents' shoes lined up neatly across the hallway and heard them talking to her parents. Kelly took a deep breath before shutting the door.

_Let the torture begin._

xXxXx

**That was long! This story won the poll by only a few votes so this story will get updated more frequently. Probably gonna be weekly. :] xx**

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Rubbish?**

**What do you think will happen next when Cody sees Kelly? How will their parents react? What about John and Candice? How do you think they'll feel about each other? Also the double date will be either the next chapter or the chapter after that so stay tuned! :] x**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! The more reviews I get, the sooner i'll update. So reviewww! ;] x**

**If I don't get much reviews every chapter, i might switch to my other story so please review if you want me to update this story! x**

**Till then,... See you guys!**

**-Bridgetteee :] xxxxxx**


	4. 4

**Fourth Chapter! Sorry for the long wait but I was busy the other week. I went to a wedding and then a party so I was so busy and I was BURIED with homework. I hate homework. But now, it is our holiday so I should be able to update more frequently. Its only for a week though so don't get your hopes up. I will try my hardest to update daily or two days apart though. Fingers crossed!**

**GraffitiArtist INC- Thank you. I can put more of them if you want :] x**

**Randy Orton Kelly Kelly Cody Rhodes - Thanks, it just kinda came to my mind and I thought I just HAD to write a story. I'll pm you the ideas. Sorry for the spaces but it wouldn't let me write your penname without spaces. :] x**

**XxWWEfreakxX- Goodness, I love you! You review on all my stories! Thanks for accepting. Flashbacks aren't really my thing so they probably won't be in this story much but thank you for complimenting it. I don't know, we'll see in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :] x**

**babygurl-x- thannks for the review. Also, remember that they hate each other though and they wouldn't want to get involved with the same person. don't worry, I plan on John and Randy having a little fight over Candice. Keep reading to see. ;] Hope you enjoy this chapter. :] x**

**Ok, now onto the story! Enjoooooy! xxx**

xXxXx

Kelly walked through the hallway of her house trying to find her parents. "Mum? Where are you?"

"Over here sweetie. In the living room!" Kelly's mum answered. Kelly just groaned. She plastered on a fake grin and made her way to the living room.

"Hey!" Kelly _enthusiastically_ greeted the two middle-aged couple and just glared at the teen sat beside them who in return chuckled and winked playfully. Kelly groaned again. _'this is going to be a LONG night'_.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Cody's mum asked smiling at Kelly who was sat next to Cody, trying to scoot away from him without giving the parents an idea of their fight. What they didn't know was they already knew because there was no secret that can be held between the two without their own parents knowing.

"Ummm, I'm good. Never been better!" Kelly said pretending to be happy but mentally crying as she was sitting next to the most arrogant person she has ever knew.

The parents seemed not to care as they started their own conversation. "What are you doing here?" Kelly hissed to Cody, who was also her former best friend. "Shouldn't you be sucking faces with your girlfriend?"

"Don't pretend that you don't enjoy my company." Cody simply answered back. "And Eve's not gonna be here for the weekend. Her family is going somewhere for the weekend so I'm stuck with my other friends. But, I had to go here and see your horrible face."

Kelly felt her eyes water. She was used to getting called horrible, ugly, slutty and other worse things but hearing from Cody just seemed to make her eyes water. _'What is wrong with me? Snap out of it Kelly. He's just a rude bastard, he's just one of them.'_

"Umm, at least my face isn't as horrible as yours. Seriously, I haven't seen a face as horrible as yours in ages." Kelly paused, "Oh wait, i have! Your girlfriend, also known as 'the wicked witch of our school'."

Cody stared at Kelly with his mouth open. No one has ever said things like that about Eve and coming from Kelly, he shouldn't really be surprised but for some reason, he was. He couldn't find any words to defend his girlfriend so instead he stood up, rushing out of Kelly's living room muttering a quick goodbye to his parents. Kelly sat there with a _real_ grin. She felt satisfied that she has beaten Cody but she couldn't help feeling a little sorry as that was not her. She never _insults _or _make fun_ of someone, never has she done it. Even if it was Eve, she felt like Eve didn't deserve her harsh words as Eve has never bothered her since she got Cody. She quickly tried to think of a plan to say sorry. She pulled out her Nokia phone and pretended that someone texted her.

"Oops, i have to go now. I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Kelly called out before rushing out the door to find Cody. She went to the park thinking that Cody will be there but instead, she met Wade. Wade was known as a player. There was a huge difference between being popular and mean and arrogant, sexist, rude bitches. Heck, even Cody stayed away from Wade as he was rumoured a drug dealer and a rapist.

"Well, well, well... Look who we have here. A pretty and young woman all alone." Wade smirked as he slowly approached Kelly. "Hey there, I'm Wade. The man you've been waiting for."

Kelly looked at him in disgust, "umm... are you drunk or something? Because you would have to be CRAZY to think I am waiting for a man like you."

Wade raised his eyebrow. No one has ever spoken to him like that, the girl was going to be a challenge for him. Kelly began to walk away and Wade didn't bother following because he was thinking of ways to get her.

xXxXx

"Oh my god, Maria! hurry up! they're gonna be here soon!" Maryse shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Maria yelled back and rushed downstairs just in time for the doorbell ringing.

The girls took a deep breath in and opened the door. "Hey!"

"Hey there ladies! You both look lovely!" Jeff exclaimed as he saw Maria and Maryse standing in front of them wearing their usual weekend wear.

The girls giggled, "Thankyou!" they said cheerfully.

"Shall we?" The boys asked nervously.

"We shall!" Maryse and Maria answered and their dates guided them to the car. "Where are we going?"

"Only to the best restaurant in town." Mike smirked and winket at the girls which made the two giggle.

"Yay!" Maria shouted and the boys and Maryse laughed at her ditziness. "What?"

"Hahaha, nothing." Maryse said then cleared her throat. "nothing."

"okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." Maria said not buying Maryse's comment. She turned to face the front and frowned. They blasted some music and next thing they knew, a truck was headed to their direction which resulted into a large collision.

Everyone screamed but it was no use as their mind soon faded into darkness.

xXxXx

"Cody?" Kelly shouted out. She has been looking for him ofr about half an hour now and so far, she has not seen him yet. It was about 5:00 in the afternoon and good thing the sun was still shining. She turned to a corner to find Cody and Ted drinking alcohol. She gasped as she saw a woman who was not Eve, kiss Cody and began a make out session.

"Baby, baby, baby... stop for a minute. This is a public place, someone can walk here and see us." Cody moaned enjoying the girl's lips on his neck.

Kelly felt her blood boil. She may not like Eve but seeing Cody with another girl just made her care about Eve. Maybe it was because she likes Cody, maybe it was because she has had the same feeling before. Whatever it was, she didn't care. She just wanted to slap Cody right now.

"So? Are you still with that Eve girl?" The mystery girl asked taking her lips of Cody, pouting. "I thought you said you were gonna break up with her so you can be with me!"

"I can't break up with her. She's out for the weekend so I promise I'll break up with her when she gets back." Cody answered kissing the girl square on the lips.

"Good. You better!" The girl shouted back. They then began their make out session which was interrupted by Cody earlier. Soon, Ted joined in.

_'wow! a threesome. I think I'm gonna be sick.'_ Kelly thought and mentally hurled. She began to walk away when she accidentally stepped on a can which made noise. _'shit!'_

Cody and Ted stood up and began running to see who the person was. Kelly ran as fast as she could but Cody and Ted caught up with her.

Cody pulled her hair and slammed her against the wall. "Why were you spying on me?"

"Ummm, I wasn't spying. I just happened to walk by and see you sucking faces with that pig!" Kelly shot back. Cody slapped her _hard_. Kelly held her cheek which was now red and tried to get out of Cody's grip. "Let go of me bastard!"

Cody smirked and looked at Ted who was also smirking. "And what makes you think i would do that?"

Kelly looked up at him with teary eyes. Cody looked into her eyes and began to loosen his grip as he hated seeing Kelly cry. Kelly took this as an opportunity to run so she kicked Cody hard on the balls as a payback and slapped Ted before dashing to her house.

"Stupid girl!" Cody hissed holding onto his balls as he laid there in pain. "Wait till I get a hold of her."

xXxXx

**So there you have it. The fourth chapter! :D**

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed. You guys make me happy! Some more reviews for this chapter as well. Pleasseeeeeeee! ;] xx**

**Anyways so to the story, I am so sorry for what I did to Maria, Maryse, Jeff and Mike but I needed something like that to happen so I'm sorry. I am also sorry for what happened to Cody and Kelly this chapter. I just had to do that so again, I am sorry. I know this chapter seems rush but next time I promise i'll give it my best. :] xx**

**What do you think Wade and Cody is gonna do to Kelly? What exactly happened to Maria, Maryse, Jeff and Mike? What about Ted, what is he gonna do? And who do you think the mystery girl is? Let me know in a review? :]**

**I know I haven't included ALL the characters in this chapter but thats because i couldn't find a place to squeeze them in. hopefully though, next chapter I would. and also add more John and Candice. ;] Stay tuneeeeeeeed!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEE! :D xxxx**


	5. 5

**Fifth chapter! A quick update i know but that is because there is bad news about this story. :/ I'm gonna finish my other story before finishing this story. That is because I have tons of ideas for this story but I'm rapidly running out of ideas for my other one. Don't worry though, who knows if i get tons of reviews this chapter i might update. ;] x**

**XxFutureWWEDivaxX: thanks for the review and thank you. :] Mickie's coming in this chapter and so is Randy, Candice and John. There probably would be more John/Candice than Mickie/Randy this chapter cos i had to rush this update. i've checked it, they're awesome. better than mine actually. hope you enjoy this chapter. xx**

**Anne: hope you enjoy this chapter. xx**

**XxWWEfreakxX: here it is. hope you enjoy. xx**

**kaiseralexa: thank you. enjoooooy. xx**

**babygurl-x: lol, i just HAD to add drama. ;] you wont find out who Cody was kissing this chapter but next 'll find out soon. patieeeeence. ;D hint; it's not lay-cool and Eve will find out from Kelly. hahaha, Cody, Ted and Wade are the people who she has to deal with. stay tuned to find out how she deals with them. same with maria, mike, jeff and maryse. they probably would be in the next chapter and dont worry. no one will die... thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter xxx**

**Enjoyyyyyyy! :]**

xXxXx

Kelly came rushing home after the incident that happened earlier with her and Cody. "Kelly sweetie, where did you go? Do you know where Cody went?" Kelly jumped at the voice of her mother's.

"Oh, I just went to Candice's to ask her something urgent." Kelly paused biting her lip. "I've not seen Cody, why?"

"Oh, I thought you chased after him. Never mind." Kelly's mother said but quickly shook it off when she saw her daughter's glare.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." Kelly muttered before running quickly up to her room leaving her mother downstairs looking at her rush upstairs.

Kelly ran up to her room and jumped to her bed. She began remembering the old times, the happy times, the times where she was smiling, the times where she enjoyed being around the person she loved... Kelly sighed before walking to her desk where the radio was and opened it. Ironically, _Bad Day by Daniel Powter_ began playing. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall.

She sighed again as she laid down in her bed listening to the radio and closed her eyes as more tears fell. She hated feeling like this but she had no choice as she loved Cody. Cody, the one who just hit her, the one who's with someone else, the one who revealed himself to be a player. She tried to push the feelings down but everytime she did that, they seem to be pushed up even more. She fell asleep afterwards, the tears falling making her feel more tired than she already is.

She woke up an hour later and immediately heard the rain hit her window and their front door open with Cody's voice telling his mum a lie. She gasped and would've shot out and hid in the bathroom but her body felt weak so she didn't bother. She looked at the window and saw john and Candice roughly outside. She smiled at them and was happy for them. Her along with the others has been helping each other to set John and Candice up.

Although, according to her eyes, the plan should be stopped as she saw the two kiss. The kiss completely caught her off guard. She shot out of bed and turned to run to the new couple to congratulate them. She ran down the stairs and Cody, his parents and Kelly's parents just watched her run out of the door.

Kelly didn't care that it was raining because she was too happy to even care. She wanted to be the first to congratulate Candice and John but was held back by someone. "Woah, where are you off to?" Randy smirked.

"None of your business." Kelly glared at him then continued to run but when she got to the two, she found Mickie there.

"When did this loving happen?" Kelly interrupted the three smirking at them.

"Just about five minutes ago." Candice grinned while John blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Aw!" Kelly and Mickie said in unison and hugged the two.

"Aw!" Randy came up from behind them mimicking the two girls.

"ugh! what are you doing here?" Kelly asked crossing her arms.

"Well, I came here to see why you all are standing here when it is raining but someone caught my attention." Randy answered winking at Mickie. Mickie blushed furiously and looked away.

"Look, Randy-" Kelly said but was interrupted by Mickie. "Do you wanna grab a bite sometime?"

"Mickie!" Kelly and Candice exclaimed at her surprised that she has just Randy out.

"Sure Mickie. I would love to. Come on, let's go now actually." Randy said grinning goofily. And with that they left. Kelly, John and Candice just stood there astounded by what just happened.

"Wow!" was what they all could say.

xXxXx

John and Candice entered the Cena's house. "Candice honey!" John's mom shouted from the kitchen. They had always like Candice, they thought that Candice would be perfect for John but didn't dare say anything.

"Hey Mrs. Cena." Candice greeted her smiling.

John's mom was about to answer when she saw John's and Candice's hands entwined. "Candice, call me mommy Cena." The old woman said winking at them two.

John and Candice blushed. 'Mommy' Cena giggled and motioned them to sit with her.

"So, how did this happen?" she asked.

"Well, we were walking home from the library... and well we just held hands and felt sparks then... we kissed... and John asked me out." Candice admitted blushing a bit.

"Aww!" The older woman sang out and began asking them more questions. Mr. Cena entered the living room and saw his son and Candice's hands on top of one another and smiled at them. He then pulled his wife and whispered something in her ear. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Well you two, we will just go get some stuff from the market. Don't have too much fun while we're gone!" Mr. Cena exclaimed and winked at the new couple in front of him.

Candice and John's eyes widened and they blushed furiously, nodding as they were speechless.

xXxXx

**So that's it for now. As i was saying at the beginning, I am going to put this story on hold for now. I am going to finish my other story first as i am running out of ideas on what to do. As for this story, if i get an amazing amount of reviews then i might rethink and update more frequent. So review if you want me to update this more frequently.**

**This chapter is rushed and short and i apologize for that but i didnt want to just put an author's note so i quickly added a chapter of the story.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! :] xx**

**Till then,.. see you!**

**Bridgette out! xxx**


	6. 6

**Sixth chapter everyone! So... I'm not sure if i'll update this again till 2 weeks time... I'm sorry but school will be up again soon and I am basically buried with homework everyday so I can't promise that I'll update again when school starts. I'll try my hardest to update this story weeeklyy but no promises are made.**

**babygurl-x: i think this chapter will make up for the previous one... lol. also thanks for reviewing the two oneshots i wrote... hope you like this chapterrr. ENJOOOOOY! xx**

**XxFutureWWEDivaxX: its fine hun.. thanks but theyre nowhere near as good as youuurs. Thanks for the compliment though :) hope you enjooy this chapterrr xx**

**Anne: Enjoy this chapter! xx**

**XxWWEfreakxX: hahaha,... thanks for the review. enjoy! xx**

**xKellyKellyWWE: hey :) thanks! hope you like this chapter! btw, i'm loving the name! ;] xx**

**Onto the storyyyyyyyy!**

xXxXx

Mickie and Randy was sat in the restaurant laughing and talking. Mickie has never ever seen this side of Randy, Randy has always been a player, bitchy type of person but when he's around Mickie, he became a normal, nice person... almost like a schoolboy who tries to impress the girl he likes.

"You know, I've actually enjoyed this date. I definitely want to do this again some other time." Mickie told Randy smiling. Randy grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, we should.." Randy agreed with a huge grin. Mickie giggled.

"Should we go now?" Randy asked and Mickie nodded. "Hang on, let me get the cheque."

He called the waiter, asked for the cheque and paid. He smiled and stood up offering Mickie a hand. Mickie gladly accepted it and hang on to it as they walked out the restaurant hand-in-hand.

The walk home for them was quick, they spent most of their walk telling each other stories and secrets. They had never been close after what Randy had done to Candice but to Mickie is was just a small mistake and she didn't care anyway because she has always liked Randy and wanted to be more than friends with him since she laid eyes on him.

"Well this is my stop." Mickie sighed as she and Randy reached her house. She let go of his hand and stared into his eyes.

Randy looked into her eyes as well and started to lean in. Mickie didn't stop him, she stood there watching Randy lean in and closed her eyes as Randy's lips touched her lips.

The kiss soon turned into a hot make out session in front of Mickie's house, which happens to contain her strict parents. They didn't care that it was moving a bit too fast but they needed it. Everyone in school thought Mickie was an innocent angel since she hangs around with Kelly and all her friends but what they didn't know was that she's not as innocent as anyone thinks she is. She was actually kind of a slut... Yes, she has lost her virginity and fucked around most nights but she made sure that _no one_ found out about it.

"Mickie!" Someone behind them shouted causing the two love birds turn around to see a shocked and familiar face.

"Chris!" Mickie shouted shocked that her boyfriend saw her with Randy.

"I can't believe you're cheating on me! how could you?" Chris shouted punching Randy on the jaw.

"Stop Chris. I don't love you anymore... I found someone else." Mickie simply answered helping Randy up.

"You two are gonna pay for this." Chris backed away not keeping his eyes from the two. "You'll pay!"

"Are you alright?" Mickie asked Randy.

"Yeah, I guess so." Randy answered. "Didn't know you had a boyfriend?"

"Well, we kept it a secret but I love you now so let's forget about it, ok?" Mickie asked biting her bottom lip and Randy nodded kissing her again before walking home.

xXxXx

Kelly woke up the next day in a good mood. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. She came out a few minutes later all freshened up in denim shorts, that ended halfway up her thigh, and a tank top. She quickly brushed her hair and then she strolled downstairs not bothering with putting any make up on as she thought it would be better not to put any for the day. She went into the kitchen to find her parents along with Cody's parents cooking breakfast.

"hey sweetie!" Cody's mum greeted Kelly with a smile. Kelly smiled back and said, "Good morning!"

_'hm, I guess they stayed overnight...'_ Kelly thought although she found it a bit funny considering they only lived a few houses down. She knew though that her mum and Cody's mum wanted to have a sleepover between the two to relive their childhood memories.

"Sweetie, can you wake Cody up for me please?" Kelly's mum asked. "He's in our second guest room."

"Ugh, fine then." Kelly groaned again before running upstairs to where Cody was staying. He knocked on the door gently and opened it slightly to see what Cody was doing. When she saw that Cody was still asleep, she went inside and sat on Cody's bed.

Cody groaned when he felt that bed shake and opened his eyes a bit to see Kelly there about to wake him up. "I'm awake!" Cody shot up before Kelly can shake him. Kelly got surprised and shrieked, falling to the floor. Cody bursted out laughing while Kelly blushed a bit and stood up from where she fell.

"Not funny" Kelly pouted leaving Cody astounded by Kelly's beauty with his mouth open a bit and staring straight at Kelly. "What?"

"N-n-n-nothing..." Cody stuttered, shocked that he was actually checking Kelly out, out of all people. Cody blushed a bit and looked down to refrain Kelly from seeing his blush.

"Aww! Is Cody blushing?" Kelly asked giggling as she has never seen him blush before... even when they were little kids, he has never blushed.

"Shut up bitch!" Cody snapped which made Kelly stop giggling and bite her lip.

"Your mum wants you..." Kelly mumbled loud enough for Cody to hear it and rushed out the door not wanting Cody to see tears build up in her eyes.

"Shit." Cody whispered hating to see that his ex best friend cry or get upset over something he had done.

xXxXx

Maria and Maryse woke up in a hospital bed confused about what has happened the previous night.

Maria groaned and looked at Maryse who was in the bed next to her. "Hey... what happened?"

"Ugh, I don't know... where's Mike and Jeff?" Maryse asked looking around the hospital room. "And why are we in a hospital?"

"I don't know." Maria said holding her forehead.

The two girls had completely blacked out because of what happened last night and forgot what happened. The last thing they could remember was Mike and Jeff picking them up for the date but the date itself, or the disastrous ride to the restaurant, was completely forgotten.

The nurse walked in with a warm smile on her face. "Hey girls... nice to see that you're awake and well. Now do you remember what happened last night?" She asked and Maria and Maryse shook their heads. "Well, you two were involved in a car crash last night along with two other gentlemen."

Maria and Maryse's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! Are they alright?" Maryse asked thrashing around her bed trying to get to Mike. She really liked the boy and wished to spend her future with him and she doesn't want it to be ruined after a car crash.

"Calm down sweetie. They're fine... They're next door and are fine other than a broken arm for Mike and a broken leg for Jeff. They just need rest..." The nurse smiled softly at them again.

"Thank you" Maria and Maryse said to the woman hugging her.

"It's fine girls..." The older woman smiled again wiping tears of joy out of her eyes. "Call me when you need anything ok?"

"Aww! Why are you crying?" Maria asked biting her bottom lip thinking that they did something wrong. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No no no! It's just my daughter and son abandoned me along with their families and I haven't been hugged in ages." The woman smiled sincerely at the two wiping some tears that were falling out. Maryse and Maria listened to her stories about her family and let out a few tears both of them thinking 'how could someone do that to a sweet old lady?'

xXxXx

John and Candice were at the Cena residence watching reruns of movies they seen millions of times before. Right now they were watching 'the notebook' and Candice was laying with her head on John's lap as she smiled at the couple.

"John?" Candice asked looking up at him.

"Yeah baby?" John replied stroking Candice's face.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" Candice asked curious of what John's answer is gonna be.

"Well,... I don't really know." John replied pouting as he saw Candice's pout. "Hopefully, we will be though. I love you"

"I love you too baby." Candice answered kissing John softly on the lips.

"Aww!" Candice turned around to see Mommy Cena smiling at them with her husband.

"hey mum" John said blushing a bit.

"Hey Mrs Ce- I mean, Mommy Cena." Candice grinned sheepishly.

"How adorable!" Mommy Cena gushed and John glared at her. "Sorry, we'll be in the kitchen."

Candice giggled as John's parents had a small argument about how Mommy Cena shouldn't be snooping around her son's private life.

"Sorry about them... They do that most of the time..." John apologized rubbing the back of his head.

Candice laughed and kissed John before continuing to watch the movie.

xXxXx

"Kelly honey, can you go get Cody again for me please?" Cody's mum asked. "He's taking ages."

"Haha, ok then." Kelly laughed a bit and strolled upstairs to get Cody.

"Cody!" Kelly banged on the door wanting to make sure she wasn't about to walk in on anything that would make her uncomfortable. "Coooooody!"

Still no answer.

"Cody! I'm going in in a minute!" Kelly shouted warning Cody as he wasn't answering.

"Just a second." She heard Cody shout from the other side. She sighed a sigh of relief because she was glad that she didn't have to face Cody.

"Hurry up, you're mum is waiting for you!" Kelly said putting her ear on the door listening to what Cody was doing.

_"Shut up Rosa. Don't worry, I'll be there soon... And then we can have some fun." Kelly heard Cody say. "Ted's gonna be there as well. It's gonna be fun alright! Just wait, I need to eat breakfast with the Blanks' and my parents and I'll meet you there ok?... good... can't wait to see you soon too honey bee... ok, bye... love you too!"_

Kelly was shocked. Shocked that it was Rosa who Cody and Ted was fucking around with and shocked that Cody would actually _have fun_ with someone like Rosa. She quickly ran downstairs making sure not to make any noise so that Cody wouldn't think that kelly was eavesdropping.

Eve used to be one of Kelly's friends till Eve decided to ditch them for a much more popular group. Akthough now they aren't friends, she feels that Eve did nothing wrong and didn't deserve what Cody was doing to her right now. She decided to tell her every single detail when she gets back. Who cares that Cody might beat her up? Who cares that Eve might not believe her? She just felt that she needed to tell Eve the truth whether she wanted to hear it or not.

"Morning mum, dad, Mr and Mrs Blank." Cody said with a smile, although you can easily tell it was a fake smile. Kelly mentally groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going out" Kelly said but as soon as she said that, she heard rain and looked outside the window to see it pouring down. "Or not..."

Cody smirked at Kelly but the smirk immediately faded when he realized that he couldn't meet Rosa. Cody groaned and everyone looked at him. "I hate rain." Cody lied but it was true that he hated rain so it wasn't a complete lie.

The parents nodded and Kelly rolled her eyes at the stupid lie Cody made up. "I'm going upstairs." Kelly said and ran upstairs to call her friends.

Cody entered her room and jumped on the bed.

"Excuse me?" Kelly asked. "Why are you here?"

"Because I feel like it." Cody answered in a 'duh' tone. "Nice room."

"Urm, thanks?" Kelly said but it sounded more like a question because she wasn't sure whether or not Cody was being sarcastic. Cody laughed and answered, "I was being sarcastic... You're room is so girly."

Kelly rolled her eyes and put her earphones on as Cody kept blabbing on about how bad her room was.

_'I hate the rain!'_ Kelly thought and that was the truth.

xXxXx

**Phew! I think that was the longest chapter of this story! Anyways I have good news, due to **_very _**hurtful reviews from my other story, I will be quitting it and focus more on this story! Also, I put **_mommy_** instead of**_ mummy_** because it felt a bit weird when I was rereading it. And the nurse Maryse and Maria met may be on this chapter more often.**

**So, what do you think is gonna happen with Mickie and Randy now that Chris is planning a revenge on them? What will happen next with Cody and Kelly? What about John and Candice? And don't leave out Maryse, Mike, Jeff and Maria?**

**I am planning on including the Bellas on the next chapter but who should they be with? Like who should they be dating? Be nice with the reviews please :\**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Bridgette xxx**


	7. 7

**Seventh chapter! I know I said that I might not update till next week but I felt like I should because of the reviews i received. I have good news for this story... I will update this story more frequently now so expect an update every week. :D**

**xKellyKellyWWE: thanks! i read your story as well and it's good! thanks, i'm forgetting about them and that's partly why I'm updating this story more now. Enjoy this chapter! :) xx**

**XxWWEfreakxX: hope you enjoy this chapter :) xx**

**Anne: hahaha, this one is quite long as well... not as long as the other one but it's long. :) Hope you enjoy reading this chapter xx**

**XxFutureWWEDivaxX: thanks! you'll find out next chapter about Chris' revenge! thanks hun. hope you like this chapter as well. :) xx**

**I own nothing except Mary! And probably their parents... :)**

**And now on to the story! Enjoooooooooooooy! ;D**

xXxXx

Kelly sat in her room chatting to Nikki and Brie via skype. **(i love skype! :D) **She had told them about Cody, how he's staying in their house for a while due to the rain, how she found him cheating on Eve with Rosa and also about how cute he is. Although, Kelly kept that one hidden from Cody who was busy looking around Kelly's room, touching some unfamiliar stuff to see what they do.

"I didn't know you had make up!" Cody shouted at Kelly holding them in front of her face.

"Well, I do... what's it to you?" Kelly asked curiously standing up and getting in Cody's face smirking.

"I'm just thinking... maybe people will stop giving you a hard time if you wore make up to school like many girls." Cody answered . "Heck, even your friends wear them, why don't you?"

Kelly looked down a bit not knowing how to explain. "Urm, I don't know, I guess it feels a bit weird having it on my face all day."

Cody smirked at Kelly and thought of a way to get Kelly to wear make up to school. "Well... do you want to play truth or dare?"

Kelly looked at him in shock. She never knew Cody liked to play Truth or Dare so the question shocked her a bit but she knew that he was planning something so she bit her lip and declined his offer.

"Why? Are you chicken?" Cody asked grinning. Kelly bit her lip. She knew Cody was planning something bad but she couldn't decline because he'll tell everyone about how afraid she is when it comes to truth or dare. Cody seems to exaggerate a lot and Kelly doesn't want an even worser reputation so she finally agreed.

Both players sat down in Kelly's bed after Kelly told the Bellas, logged off and closed her laptop. "You're going first 'cos you're the one who wanted to play!" Kelly exclaimed. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Cody smiled devilishly wanting to know what Kelly wants him to do.

"Hmm... I dare you to..." Kelly paused as she saw Cody's face and a wink from him. "Urm, no way Cody! Anyways, I dare you to... call up Rosa and tell her you love her."

Kelly smirked while Cody dialled up Rosa's number smirking a bit as well. "Hey Rosa? I love you... ok,... bye."

"Easy Peasy!" Cody shouted out satisfied with what he just did. "Truth or Dare?"

Kelly hesitated for a bit but muttered, "Truth"

"Is there anyone in particular that you would like to date?" Cody asked. "Possibly a boy?"

Kelly opened her mouth in shock. Did Cody just imply that Kelly was a lesbian? Kelly just wanted to slap him but knew she shouldn't. She thought about it. She still loved Cody but can't bring herself to say it in front of him, let alone tell him herself in the middle of a game of truth or dare. She also knew that Cody can see right through her and know whether she's lying or not.

"No one." Kelly whispered lowly. Cody looked at her strangely knowing that she was lying but decided to leave it, not wanting to cause any awkwardness. Kelly regained herself after one or two minutes. The two kept playing their game but it all ended after a question to Cody.

"Ok, so truth or dare Cody?" Kelly asked for like about the 20th time that afternoon.

"I think I'll go for truth again this time." Cody replied. He picked dare for most of the questions and thought that Kelly might wanna have a break from giving him a dare. He immediately regretted it though after he heard Kelly's question.

"Perfect 'cos I saved the best for last." Kelly paused biting her lip nervously. "Why are you cheating on Eve with Rosa?"

Cody looked at her mouth and eyes wide open. How did she know?

"How did you know that?" Cody asked shocked and angry.

"Well, I kinda overheard you talking to Rosa." Kelly answered a bit scared of what Cody might do to her.

"Why you little?" Cody snapped getting up from the bed and pacing around Kelly's room quickly angry with what she knew. He prevented himself from hurting though as deep down, he knew that he loved her. That's right! Kelly's ex best friend and current soulmate loves her as well. He's just too afraid to admit it.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to listen in! It just sort of happened" Kelly cried hugging he knees as she cried softly. She knew about Cody's anger issues and didn't want to become a victim of his fits and mood swings.

"Kelly, I'm sorry..." Cody calmed down and hugged Kelly tightly. "Sorry I went off like that"

Kelly didn't respond, she just lifted her head and smiled softly at Cody who smiled back. They stared into each other's eyes and began to lean in until their lips touched. Both of them felt sparks going off and didn't want to stop kissing. Cody knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but kiss back to Kelly, it felt right for him. Kelly on the other hand, felt guilty and pulled away looking at Cody who showed a bit of hurt in his eyes.

"Sorry,..." Kelly whispered before rushing out of her room and outside which seemed to be dark, cloudy and wet. It stopped raining and Kelly was thankful that it wasn't because she didn't bring a coat with her.

xXxXx

Candice and John were finished watching The Notebook and wanted to watch Titanic next but John suggested to go out instead since the rain had cleared. Candice agreed hesitantly but decided to go along with it anyway because she thought that a walk around would be better than staying at home watching movies.

"Hurry up John!" Candice screamed from downstairs. John had gone to get changed since his clothes weren't for going out especially since it hass just rained.

"I'm coming!" John screamed as he made his way down the stairs and gave Candice a quick kiss before making their way out for a walk.

Halfway their walk, they saw a familiar blonde sitting on a bench looking at a wonderful view of the nature. "Is that Kelly?" Candice asked making John turn his head to find Kelly.

"Yeah, come on, let's see what's wrong." John ordered and he and Candice began to make their way to the sad blonde.

"Hey Kellz!" Candice came up from behind Kelly which made the younger girl scream and turn around.

"Candice! You nearly scared me to death!" Kelly shouted at Candice laughing.

"Why are you here by yourself?" John asked out of the blue and Kelly's laughter faded as she looked down tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Kelly? you alright?" Candice asked concerned with what Kelly was crying about. "Is it Cody? You want me and John to beat him up?"

Kelly giggled a bit and Candice smiled at her. "No it isn't Cody, Candy... It's me."

"Care to explain?" Candice asked sitting down next to Kelly. "Do you mind John being here?"

"No it's fine... If he wants he can stay and listen to me run my mouth" Kelly giggled a bit but Candice can tell it was a forced giggle.

"So?" Candice asked hugging Kelly as she started her story.

After Kelly has told Candice the story, both Candice and John were shocked, mouth open and eyes wide. Kelly's story had shocked both of them, from Cody's cheating to the kiss Kelly and Cody shared.

"How dare he cheat on Eve with Rosa and then kiss you?" Candice exclaimed not understanding Cody. She may have not liked Eve but just like Kelly, she felt sorry for the poor girl who hasn't been doing anything wrong recently.

"I don't know. When I asked Cody, he kinda freaked out but he became so sweet! I am falling in love with him!" Kelly groaned loudly hating herself for falling in love with Cody.

"Aww, sweetie!" Candice smiled sadly at Kelly and hugged her tightly. "You can't help yourself if you fell in love with him. What are you gonna do with Eve then?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to tell her the truth. Even if she doesn't believe me, at least I tried to tell her..." Kelly said looking up to meet her best friend's eye. "Thanks Candy, you're the best!"

"I know hun, I know!" Candice laughed along with Kelly and John looked at them two and smiled at the sight of two best friends laughing.

"Hey, you wanna join us on our walk?" John suddenly asked and both the girls looked at him. Candice smiled and wished that Kelly will say yes.

"I dunno... I don't wanna become a third wheel for you two and besides, don't you want a private walk?" Kelly said and John and Candice gave her a confused look, obviously confused with what a private walk was. "You know, no one around... just you two, talking... kissing."

The couple laughed at Kelly's last words. "no Kelly, it's fine we swear! And besides, we can talk and you and John can get to know more about each other."

Kelly thought for a minute and looked at Candice's hopeful eyes. "Fine, I'll go!"

"YEY!" Candice screamed which made people walking around look at her. Candice looked down blushing.

"Sorry about her guys, she's just high from all the chocolate she ate." Kelly shouted at the confused people who nodded and continued what they're doing after what Kelly shouted.

"Kelly!" Candice yelled. "Why did you say I was high from chocolate? People will think I'm a pig!"

"Aww come on Candy, I was just kidding..." Kelly paused laughing. "Come on then, let's continue your walk"

And with that, Kelly, Candice and John continued their walk completely oblivious to a pair of eyes watching their every move.

xXxXx

Maryse and Maria were currently in their hospital room with Mary, their nurse. They have gotten closer to her the past few days and they quickly became a motherly figure for both the girls.

"You know girls? You two are one of the best things that's happened in my life." Mary smiled at both of them and Maria and Maryse couldn't help but cry tears of joy after Mary's words.

"Thanks, same to you too!" Maria gushed smiling as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"Knock Knock!" The three women turned their heads to the door which revealed Maria and Maryse's mothers. Their mother's and father's were divorced and they were left with their mothers which they didn't really mind.

"My sweetie!" Maryse's french mum shouted walking over to Maryse hugging her. Maria's mum did the same.

"Mum, mum, mum! we're fine! We would like you to meet Mary, she's the nurse who took care of us when we first came to the hospital." Maryse smiled at Mary.

The two mothers turned their attention to Mary who was smiling shyly at them. Maryse's and Maria's mum smiled at her and hugged her. "Thanks for taking care of our daughter." They said together.

"Mum, you wouldn't mind if she can come by our house anytime she wants do you?" Maria sked with a twinkle of hope in her eyes. "Her husband and children left her and now she's alone."

The mothers looked at Mary sympathetically and hugged her. They know how it feels like when your husband leaves you but your children! They think that's just outrageous!

"OF COURSE!" Both mothers shouted sad that Mary, a sweet woman, would be living by herself after her family abandoned her.

"Maryse and Maria will give you our addresses. We gotta go now though! We'll see you soon?" They asked smiling and Mary nodded. The two mothers left the room and their daughters looked up at Mary and grinned widely before giving her their address just in case they forget in the future.

xXxXx

**So thats it for now! Review please?**

**I own nothing again by the way except Mary. She was actually inspired by my nurse who was exactly like Mary in this story... I love her to death now, she's one of the most important person to me! :D**

**Who do you think is watching Kelly, Candice and John? And what will happen next with Maryse and Maria and Mary? Chris, Randy and Mickie will be in next chapter for the people who are wondering.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Bridgette :) xxx**


	8. 8

**EIGHTH CHAPTER! :O**

**i actually thought i'd never get this far so thank you to the reviewers who kept me updateing! :D This is gonna be a short chapter and it is also a filler. This is because i have a oneshot request from kaiseralexa that I want to finish this weekend but I promise I'll make the next one longer :) x**

**Anne: thank you. you've become one of my regular reviewers now :) haha, i know. i'm not gonna make Maria and Maryse's parents bad guys so I thought about it and just thought 'why not just let them be mary's best friends?' haaha. you'll find out next chapter who it actually was. this chapter will focus on ALL the character's feelings. :) x**

**xKellyKellyWWE: thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter :) x**

**XxWWEfreakxX: GAH! hope you enjoy this chappiee! ;] x**

**babygurl-x: haha ;] yeah, i saw smackdown! i hope they turn Cody and Kelly's backstage segment into a storyline that involves the two as a couple! :D Same, i love the couple so much that I felt jealous for Kelly that Cody kissed NXT rookies. :[ hope you enjoy this chapter. :) x**

**Oh, I know I got confused with Maryse at first. Pretend that Maryse and Ted broke up and then Kelly was there for Maryse and they became the best of friends. And now, Maryse and Ted hate each other :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Mary in this story! :)**

**Anyway on to the story, ENJOOOOOOOOOOY! x**

xXxXx

Kelly just came back from a memorable walk with John and Candice. She has learnt a lot about John and John has learnt a lot about Kelly so now, the two are good friends. Kelly felt a bit left out though as John and Candice kept kissing, pretty much every sentence was spoken. She was now in her room listening to songs while chatting once again to Nikki and Brie. The three girls haven't seen each other since they split up on Friday. It was now a Saturday and Kelly was bored. She was planning on going out soon so she said goodbye to the twins, who she'll be also meeting up with.

She walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower to freshen up. She knew it was rather late but she didn't really care. It might also be a bit damp but she knew that they'll probably be at the mall anyway so she didn't really bother worrying. Even Cody, Rosa, Ted and Wade completely slipped off her mind as she showered.

She came out about ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around her body. She brushed her teeth and began to get changed. She changed into a pair of skinny jeans, sneakers **(A/N: I think thats what you call it in the US. :S)** that were in bright colours and a shirt that said 'rock on'. She also picked out some accessories, gloves, a scarf and a leather jacket to go along with it.

She then walked back inside her bathroom and took out her make-up kit. She first put on powder -thinking that there was no need to put foundation on-, lip gloss and a thin coat of mascara. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded and smiled as she saw herself. She doesn't understand why people thought she was ugly. To her, she looked perfectly fine and normal. Sure she doesn't wear make-up or wear skirts and dresses but she has _inner beauty_. No one thought that your inner beauty was important though so she was stuck being called ugly and hideous.

Once she was sure she was ready, she walked down the stairs and fixed her clothes before heading out shouting, "MUM, I'M GOING OUT!" on the way. She knew that her mum and dad wouldn't care as long as she brought her phone with her and she got back before 10, her curfew. She looked down on her watch that read 7:30 pm and groaned as she knew that the mall was about to close in an hour or so. Quickly walking down the streets, she called Nikki and Brie to ask about where they were.

"Nikki! Hey!" Kelly shouted not caring that some people or babies would be sleeping at the time.

"Hey Kelly! Where are you?" Nikki asked.

"I'm on my way. About 10 minutes till I get there. Just go shopping without me for now. I'll meet you there." Kelly announced as she waited for the stoplight to go red, shivering because it was cold.

"Ok then. See you!" Nikki squealed and Kelly heard faint chatter in the background and she guessed that it was Brie, Candice and John. They hung up and Kelly continued her walk to the mall.

She began thinking about random things but one subject in particular stood out. And it was Randy and Mickie. Mickie has been a bit distant to everyone except Randy ever since the two got together. Honestly, Kelly didn't think they would get together at all but she was proved wrong after just a night before, they got together. She has also thought about Wade, scared of when she sees him next. Strangely though, she thought about Cody the least. She would've expected herself to think about Cody the most but yet again, her mind proved her wrong. Heck, even she wanted to think that he was following her but she knew that that would never happen.

Little did she know that Cody was closer than she thinks.

xXxXx

"Where's Kelly?" Candice shouted frustrated that Kelly wasn't there yet. Kelly has always been her shopping buddy and even if she enjoyed having the Bella's company, it didn't feel the same without Kelly.

"Calm down Candy, she'll be here soon... I hope." Brie clarified whispering the last bit. She was also worried about Kelly, it was wet and dark and everyone knew it was best not to walk alone in conditions like these.

"I know, I'm just worried is all." Candice sighed. "I hope she's fine."

"Candice babe, don't worry. Just enjoy ok?" John asked with a hopeful smile on his face even though he was also worried.

"Fine then. I guess I will..." Candice trailed off as she was Cody flirting with Rosa who happened to be next to a fuming Eve.

"Eve!" They heard Cody shout as she began to walk away, eyes glistening with unwanted tears.

"What do you want?" Eve asked angrily. Cody looked at her biting his lip nervously with Rosa behind her smirking. "You know what? We're over. Why don't you get together with Rosa? You two have been flirting non stop ever since we got here!"

"Eve wait-" Cody was interrupted. "No Cody, don't say a word." And with that Eve stormed off to the ladies restrooms leaving Cody who looked uneasy with the break up, Rosa who was still smirking and jumping with joy behind Cody and the four friends who was confused and angry with Cody. They may have not liked Eve but they sure felt sorry for her. No one deserves to be humiliated _in public_.

"Umm... should we go check on Eve?" Brie asked biting her lip not sure that she asked the right question.

"We should. We'll be right back in a minute baby. Just finish your food and wait for us." Candice smiled and kissed John before making her way to the ladies' restroom with Brie and Nikki.

xXxXx

Randy and Mickie were walking throught the dark streets hand in hand. They were on their way home after their date in yet another one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. What they didn't know was that Chris was watching them.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you did that!" Mickie exclaimed laughing at one of Randy's most embarassing childhood stories.

"Hahaha! I know!" Randy answered laughing as well.

Chris came up from behind them and smacked Randy on the head and pushed Mickie aside.

"RANDY!" Mickie screamed crying as Chris began punching Randy on th head. "GET OFF OF HIM CHRIS!"

"Why should I?" Chris asked. "He ruined us! I loved you but obviously, you loved this mother fucker!"

"Chris!" Mickie cried. "i loved you but it's not Randy's fault. I guess we just drifted apart!"

"Stop lying you bitch!" Chris said getting up from Randy who had a bleeding nose, a busted lip and a black eye and getting up on Mickie's face. "Listen here, this is only the beginning. Expect the worst." Chris spat in Mickie's face and walked away from a beaten Randy and a terrified Mickie.

Once Chris was out of their sight, Mickie ran to Randy's side crying. She took out her cellphone and dialled the ambulance. After exchanging information, Mickie waited.

"Randy?" Mickie sobbed.

"Mickie?" Randy asked and Mickie sighed a sigh of relief as she knew that Randy was still alive and concious.

"Hold on there baby, the ambulance is coming soon" Mickie sobbed and kissed Randy softly who flinched at the feeling of Mickie's lip on his busted lip. She waited and waited.

After a few minutes, Mickie and Randy heard the sirens of the ambulance and Mickie weakly smiled as the paramedics came and brought Randy in the ambulance using a stretcher. Mickie followed silently sobbing quietly.

"I'll be fine babe, I'll be fine." Randy assured Mickie as the ambulance made it's way to the hospital with Randy closing his eyes letting a few tears slip by and Mickie who was still crying.

xXxXx

"Mum! We're home!" Maria shouted as her, Maryse, Mary, Mike and Jeff walked in her massive house.

"Wow!" Mary let the word slip by astounded by the size and look of the house. Maria and Maryse giggled while Mike and Jeff smiled.

"Maria honey!" Maria's mum squealed hugging Maria then Maryse then the boys and finally Mary. Mary returned the hug smiling at the four teens in front of her. "Mary! I got a surprise for you!"

"Really? What is it?" Mary asked eyes glistening with excitement.

"Well, what do you say about being a member of our family? As in a maid kinda job? but with less work and more pay." Maria's mum excitedly said. She has really grown fond of the woman as she saw her past and future in her shoes. Her husband left her and she knew that Maria would also leave her soon to start her own life. She knew she would be sad but now she knew that she had Mary with her to keep her company.

"I-I-I don't know what to say." Mary stuttered tears of joy filling her eyes.

"Say yes!" Maria and Maryse squealed eager to have Mary around the house.

"Yes!" Mary shouted excitedly.

"Great! Get all your stuff ready and you'll start tomorrow." Maria's mum smiled and walked away leaving the five chatting excitedly.

xXxXx

**PHEW! that was quite long, hope you enjoyed this chapter! i know this was like a filler kind of chapter but it's still quite long with some key things happening so hopefully the chapter is good enough. :)**

**what do you think happened to Kelly? How will Mary's first day at the Kanellis' household be? What about Randy and Mickie? What's gonna happen to them? And with Brie, Nikki, Candice and Eve? And with Cody, Rosa? And John? :O**

**Stay tuned to find out! :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**Bridgette :) xx**


	9. 9

**OMyGoodness! Ninth chapter? WOW! Thank you for the reviews because theyre what keep me going! :)**

**Anne: hope you enjoy this chapter! :) x**

**XxWWEfreakxX: haha, i know. im enjoying writing about her, its a really personal thing to me so it means a lot. you'll find out this chapter who did and what actually happened. hope you enjoy this chapterr! :) x**

**xKellyKellyWWE: thanks! enjoy this chapter! :) x**

**XxFutureWWEDivaxX: you'll find out this chapter what really happened with Kelly and whats gonna happen to Eve, Chris, Randy and Mickie... haha, i know.. like i said, shes a very personal character to me and she means a lot cos she is inspired by my nurse...hope you like this chapter. :) x**

**babygurl-x: you're gonna find out what happens to most of the characters this chapter. :) hope you like this :) x**

**beverley: haha, thanks! enjoy! x**

**Enjoy this chapter, my readers! :)**

xXxXx

Kelly was still walking along the pavement shivering as she took a step closer to the mall. She knew that the others were probably waiting for her but she couldn't help that she was gonna be late. She took quite a bit of time tying her shoelaces in the dark, there was also an unexpected traffic so it was hard for her to cross the road, not talking any chances of getting ran over and dying.

She also felt like she was being followed. She didn't dare to turn around though for two reasons; not wanting to know who was following her and if she does, the person could just charge and grab her. From the shadows, she can work out that her follower was a man. A man tall and well-built. Kelly freaked out even more, letting out a small whine. She was scared because the man looked like he could carry Kelly with one hand without struggling.

Kelly began walking faster hoping to lose the stranger but it was no use as the mystery man increased the speed of his walking as well. She began to slow down, tired and brething heavily.

"Well, fancy seeing you here Kelly," Wade came up from behind Kelly and whispered huskily in Kelly's ear.

Kelly shivered and bit her lip, nervous with what Wade is gonna do to her. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"You." Wade whispered. Wade reminded Kelly of Cody- the person who Kelly loved, despised and secretly lusted for.

"Go away please." Kelly whispered quietly but loud enough for Wade to hear. Kelly was already scared enough walking to the mall in the dark and now with Wade on her way, she's even more scared.

"Now why would I do that?" Wade smirked gripping on to Kelly's wrist. Kelly gasped and cried as Wade's grip got tighter and tighter. "Shh... m'lovely."

Kelly didn't obey and just cried even louder hoping that someone might hear her, but unfortunately, no one did and Kelly knew this was the end of her as Wade pulled her to a dark van.

xXxXx

"Eve? Are you there?" Brie asked as she, Nikki and Candice entered the ladies' room. There was no response. Only a choked sob was heard from one of the stalls. "Eve?"

Brie looked at Candice who bit her lip and awkwardly and slowly opened the door revealing a crying Eve. They gasped, not seeing Eve like this before. Eyes red, tears falling from her eyes, mascara running and make up ruined. She has never been like this before but they understood why she was like this. Cody was a jerk for doing this to Eve.

"What do you want?" Eve sobbed looking up to the girls.

"We wanted to see if you were ok..." Candice answered frowning a bit.

"Well, i don't need your help." Eve snapped at the three who looked at each other.

"Yes you do Eve," Candice paused. "You know it.."

Eve shook her head and just sobbed louder, her heart breaking as she remembered all of hers and Cody's good times then the event that just took place about 10 minutes ago.

"Aw, hunnie." Nikki cooed and the three girls pulled Eve out of the stall hugging her.

"You know, you guys are nicer than I thought." Eve said looking up at them, smiling genuinely.

The girls giggled. "Thanks!"

"urm, where's Kelly? I thought you guys stick together a lot." Eve giggled a bit, wiping her eyes and hoping to put hers and Kelly's past behind them and start fresh.

"I don't know! I've been waiting for her but she's still not here! I hope she's alright!" Candice bursted out. They had forgotten about Kelly and Eve reminded them of her. Nikki began pacing around while Eve, Candice and Brie stood there, unsure with what they're going to do.

"Where is she?" Brie exclaimed worriedly. Candice, Brie and Nikki tried to call her but no one's answering. Eve couldn't do anything because she doesn't have Kelly's phone number or anything.

'Where could she be?' is all what they could think of.

xXxXx

"Randy? Baby?" Mickie asked shaking Randy a bit. Randy has become unconscious ever since Chris had beaten the daylight out of him but the doctors carried tests and said that he should be awake in a few hours. Yet, it had been about 2 hours and Randy still wasn't awake.

Mickie was worried sick, not sure what to do... Call her parents, call Randy's parents of call her friends. Those were her options but she knew that her parents would be mad at her for causing all the trouble, Randy's parents would've sued her for doing making their son get hurt and her friends and her has been a bit distant the past couple of days and she didn't want to make it a bit too awkward for them. All choices has their disadvantages but Mickie knew that the best option would be calling her friends. But before she could dial Kelly's number, Randy groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Baby!" Mickie exclaimed hugging Randy tightly.

"Mickie, that hurts!" Randy groaned again, shaking Mickie off of him and began thinking.

"What are you doing?" Mickie asked confused.

"Thinking..." Randy bit his lip nervously, thinking of his and Mickie's relationship. Randy was scared of getting beaten up again. Not once in his life has he wimped out but there was something in Chris' eyes that scared him and the only idea that came to his mind, to get Chris to leave him alone, is to break up with Mickie. He didn't want to but Chris' threat got to him and he didn't want to come across Chris ever again.

"Mickie..." Randy trailed off sighing. "Urm, the past couple of weeks has been great..."

Mickie has heard this all before and she began tearing up knowing that Randy was gonna break up with her.

"But I think we should take a break... you know, see other people and if possible, forget each other." Randy announced whispering the last bit, tears beginning to form and fall.

"What? Why?" Mickie asked crying, not able to keep her tears in anymore. She loved Randy and she thought Randy loved her too and she also thought that they were going to be together forever and not break up once but she was proved wrong as Randy did exactly that. "This is about Chris, isn't it?"

"Mickie.." Randy was interrupted. "Answer me! Is this about Chris?" Mickie cried.

"Yes... I just don't want to die next time I see him." Randy said looking down, not wanting to see Mickie's eyes which was filled with hurt, despair and rage.

"I thought you were stronger than this... I thought you would fight for our love." Mickie paused beginning to make her way out of the room. "I guess I was wrong. I don't want to see you again."

"Mickie" Randy choked out but he was too late as the door was slammed shut. Randy knew that he'll never be able to get Mickie back. As much as he wanted that to happen, he knew that it was never gonna happen again.

xXxXx

**Ok, don't hate me! i know this wasn't the best chapter and it also wasn't as long as the past ones but that's because I've kinda had some personal issues happen to me the past week. Also, I will be starting a new story. A Kelly/Justin Gabriel one. All the rumours are making me want to do a story about them so keep an eye out and read and review please. :)**

**I know this was a short chapter but many things actually happened here- Eve becoming friends with Candice, Brie and Nikki, Kelly gettinng kidnapped by Wade and Randy and Mickie breaking up. I know that Cody wasnn't in this chapter but he will definitely be in the next chapter! And so will Rosa, Ted, Chris and John.**

**I'm still stuck with the Bellas, who should they be with? Review me suggestions please :)**

**What do you think will happen next with all the characters?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**Bridgette.x**


	10. 10

**TENTH CHAPTER GUYS! :O Thanks so much for the reviews.**

**XxFutureWWEDivaxX: hahaha, this chapter will be focusing on both Cody and Kelly and Wade basically. You'll find out when you read on ;] the girls have more drama on their way though, just like Mickie and Randy so don't count drama out yet. Considering you'rre the only one that suggested Brie with Evan and Nikki with Dolph. That shall happen. They should be in the next chapter. :) Enjoyyyy! :)) x**

**kiki254: thanks. yeh, you'll find out what happens this chapter. and the girls and eve becoming friends didn't completely came out of nowhere. enjoy this update.x**

**Anne: hope you enjoy this chapter! :)x**

**xKellyKellyWWE and XxWWEfreakxX: Thanks so much hunn! enjoy! :)x**

**babygurl-x: this chapter will focus on Wade, Cody and Kelly so you'll get the answer. yeh, that actually happened to me in real life. my ex boyfriend getting mad at my current boyfriend... :/ anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you update your story as well soon ;] xx**

**Onto the story!**

.x.x.x.

The mall was closing soon and Kelly still wasn't there. They were all getting worried so they asked everyone around if they saw anyone that looked like Kelly. It was easier since Candice's phone was full of pictures of Kelly and her. They were the best of friends and that's why she's extremely worries about Kelly. She was even beginning to think it was all her fault for not offering a ride, to both protect her and keep her from getting lost or kidnapped.

"Urm, excuse me? Have you seen this girl around?" Candice asked showing a couple a picture of Kelly. The couple shook their heads smiling sadly at Candice who looked like she was about to burst into tears. She managed to hold herself together before smiling weakly at the couple. "Thank you."

Cody, who was just about to leave, spotted Candice and saw her asking people if they saw Kelly. He became instantly worried and decided to ask Candice about it.

"Oi, Candice." Cody shouted making Candice along with the other girls, including Eve, turn towards him. "What's this about Kelly missing?"

Candice sobbed and told Brie to explain. "Basically, Kelly was supposed to meet us here but we've been waiting for her for an hour now and she's still not here. We're worried, even her parents doesn't know where she is and..." Brie stopped, her eyes starting to get watery as she became even more worried every second that passes.

"When's the last time you saw her?" Cody asked worriedly and Eve raised her eyebrow at him. She knows that the two had a very close childhood past but there was something in Cody's tone that told her otherwise. She was starting to think that Cody had feelings for Kelly but knew that she shouldn't do anything about it.

"Just about 2, 3 hours ago... We were talking on skype.." The twins replied together and Cody bit his lip, unsure what to do next.

"I got my car, let's go look for her. Do you know anyone she dislikes that may have..." Cody hesitated "kidnapped her?"

The girls gasped at Cody's suggestion. They never really thought that Kelly has been kidnapped but knew that that's probably what happened. "no, not really." They replied but Candice stayed quiet. She remember Kelly telling her something about Wade and knew that Wade may be behind this. "Wade." Candice whispered quietly then said it out loud. "Wade!"

"Wade?" Cody and the girls asked.

"Wade! Kelly told me about their meeting and she said that Wade might be planning to do something to her after seeing his devilish smirk." Candice cried. "I know it's Wade!"

"Strangely enough, I know where he lives. Come on." He ushered the girls in the car, not caring that his girlfriend- that just broke up with him an hour ago- is with him.

"Urm, Cody?" Nikki asked as they got in and Cody started the car. Cody nodded, signalling Nikki to continue her question. "How do you know where Wade's house is?"

Cody didn't want to admit it but he used to be friends with the guy. Heck, he even got hooked to drugs because of him but managed to stop taking it just in time as his mum was about to send him to rehab. He knows what Wade does to girls he takes home and knows it was nothing that Kelly would enjoy. "Urm, I saw him walking home and entering the door." Cody lied not wanting the girls to know about his and Wade's complicated friendship. He also knew that sooner or later, they'd find out anyway along with the fact that he _took_ drugs so he didn't bother telling the truth.

The girls nodded and an awkward silence engulfed the car as no one spoke. Soon enough, Cody arrived in Wade's drive way getting out and knocking while signalling the girls to hide.

"Why hello there Cody, fancy meeting you here!" Wade exclaimed, his english accent thick and sarcastic.

"Yeah, I came to get something... that I left a long time ago." Cody lied. The girls behind the bushed gasped quietly when they heard what Cody said. They looked at each other and then at Wade to confirm his and Cody's implied friendship.

"Ok then. I never really saw anything that's yours here but you might as well look for it. Besides, I got a surprise for you." Wade winked before letting Cody through the door and quickly searching if anyone was watching them. He slammed the door shut and followed Cody who was searching through the rooms. He ran upstairs to Wade's room with Wade behind him. He opened the door and saw Kelly sitting in a chair, tied up with her mouth covered so she wouldn't scream.

.x.x.x.

"Where is he?" Candice whispered hoarsely to the other girls around her.

"Probably searching for Kelly. Calm down." Eve whispered biting her lip nervously.

"She's right Candy, we're not gonna get anywhere if you keep panicking." Brie agreed and Nikki nodded.

"You're right, you're right." Candice sighed and then looked up again waiting for the froont wooden door to open. "how old is Wade?"

"Not sure, I think he's 19." Eve said although it was more of a question than an answer. "That's probably why he lives alone."

"He freaks me out even more now knowing he can come home with no responsible adult to see who he's taking home and what he's been doing!" Candice remarked and the girls nodded agreeing with Candice.

They kept waiting and waiting until they're pretty sure they heard a scream from inside the house.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

.x.x.x.

**A bit of a cliffy there! Sorry its so short and rushed but thats because I'm going on holiday for a week, possibly 2, staring from tomorrow so I wouldnt be able to update this weekend.**

**Even though it's short, I hope you enjoyed reading this update! What do you think will happen next guys?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**Bridgette.x**


	11. 11

**I'M BACK FROM MY HOLIDAAAY!**

**Anyways, eleventh chapter? WOW! Anyway, I know this is a late update but i was on holiday and couldn't update. I only managed to publish the oneshot cos it was already done and all i had to do was upload so when i went to the computer shop, i did. i couldn't spend long enough to update cos i had other things planned so dont be mad that i didnt update but here it is. And its a long one so enjoy!**

**kiki254: thanks! here's the next one. enjoy!x**

**XxFutureWWEDivaxX: yep he did:) and yep:/ lol.. well... i cant tell you cos that would ruin the surprise so read on to find out! ;) enjoy this chapter! :) x**

**babygurl-x: i cant tell you either so read on to find out;) yeh, it came to my head and i knew it would make it more interesting so i added it in. thanks, i love your stories too! hope you enjoy this chapter! :) x**

**XxWWEfreakxX and xKellyKellyWWE: here's the next chapter, enjoy this chapter! x**

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The girls squealed when they heard the scream and began to jump around, unsure with what to do next. They didn't want to run away because it was dark and they didn't want to end up like Kelly so they chose to stay. They were pretty sure it was Kelly's scream so they began to panic even more. Candice, Nikki and Brie began to question themselves why they even brought Cody with them. They knew that Cody and Kelly hated each other so why did they bring Cody with them? They were asking themselves whether or not Cody was involved in Wade's plan because they had been suspicious with Cody from the start.

"O my god! What's happening in there?" Candice asked nervously as she wasn't ready to hear an answer yet.

"I don't know. I hope Kelly's okay!" Brie answered and Nikki nodded.

The girls began to panic again as they heard another loud scream. They looked around and saw that there wasn't really any houses close by that would be able to hear the screams so they let out a loud squeal that wasn't heard by Wade, Kelly and Cody as it was drowned out by Kelly's ear shattering screams.

Eve on the other hand, stayed quiet the whole time they were there. No one seemed to mind though as the three girls thought that all that's happening was freaking her out but in reality, she was in her own world. She knew that Kelly and Cody used to be the best of friends but when she asked him out, Kelly and Cody's friendship began to deteriorate and that was all Eve's plans. Truth to be told, Eve only wanted to go out with Cody to annoy Kelly and to make her life miserable and for the next few years of school, she thought she was doing a pretty good job. That is until Cody told her that his mum _forced_ him to stay at Kelly's house with them. She was sure that nothing was gonna happen but there was something in his eyes the next time she saw him that was different. It was almost like he was smitten and she was sure that it wasn't with her that he's smitten with and that's when she realised that she actually loved Cody.

The mall told her a different story though. Instead of talking and insulting Kelly, Eve felt alone as Rosa and Cody flirted with each other the whole time. She came up with a conclusion that Cody was a player. She knows that she should've seen that coming but she didn't and she was ashamed that he fooled her. Cody was a player and she knows she can't do anything about it. First it was her, then suddenly she was sure it was Kelly and then last (she hoped) and _definitely_ least, it was Rosa that he was flirting with. She just wants to slap him hard but she knew she shouldn't.

Eve was snapped out of her thought by Nikki who was clicking her fingers in fron of Eve's face.

"Huh? what?" Eve asked shaking her head a bit.

"Oh nothing. You looked a bit off, if you know what I mean." Nikki answered shrugging.

"Okay... sorry." Eve replied.

"What do we do now?" Candice asked. "Do we go in or just stay?"

"I think it's best we stay and let Cody do all the work.." Eve stated and the girls just nodded and stayed low.

After Eve's words and tone, the girls looked at each other and kept quiet hoping that Kelly would be alright. Even Eve was secretly hoping that Kelly was alright... The next few minutes flew by really s;owly as yet another awkward silence engulfed the group of friends.

"when are they coming out?" Brie whisper shouted, getting impatient with all the waiting they had to do.

Seconds after Brie's question, Kelly came out screaming with Cody running behind her and trying to protect her from something. They then realised that Wade was still there and he came stumbling out while eyeing Cody and frowning like he was about to kill him.

"Cody, Cody, Cody... you never learn do you?" Wade asked while walking closer to Cody who pushed Kelly out of the way and into the bushes with the rest of the girls.

"KELLY!" Candice squealed and the girls eyes widened as Wade glared at them, letting them know that they've been spotted. "RUN!"

"No need ladies. This fight doesn't concern you. You can just sit back and watch!" Wade shouted as he took a step forward to punch Cody who was too busy making sure that the girls are alright.

"CODY!" Kelly screamed, getting up from her place and charging towards Wade who seemed clueless about her actions. She lunged herself at him, knocking him onto the floor and began punching him but it didn't really seem enough to hurt him as he kept laughing at Kelly's 'strength'.

.x.x.x.

Mickie and Randy had become even more and more distant each day and they seem to have gotten used to it. The two former lovers has not even looked each other since the break up and Chris seems to be happy that they've separated. They had already even started to forget about each other!

"So what do you say we go to my house tonight to have some 'fun'?" Chris asked Mickie who was putting her books in her locker with a small smirk on his face.

"What kind of fun exactly is it?" Mickie raised an eyebrow.

"Don't act dumb! You know what I'm talking about!" Chris winked playfully at Mickie who just nodded and giggled before walking away making sure to walk sexily for Chris.

While Mickie was walking, she looked back at Chris who disappeared and suddenly bumped into a hard yet _familiar_ body. She looked up and locked eyes with her ex boyfriend.

"Randy!" Mickie gasped while Randy offered a hand which she gladly took. She stood up and brushed herself making sure to face the other way, away from Randy's gaze.

"Mickie..." Randy started but couldn't finish it as Mickie glared at him.

"No Randy... Just shut it!" Mickie snapped at Randy and Randy just looked away, unable to say anything else.

"I'm sorry." Randy whispered the words but it was loud enough for Mickie to hear.

Mickie shook her head and walked away trying to stop the tears that's filling her eyes. Seeing Randy reminded her of all the happy memories that they had and it was hard for her to keep a smile on his face with all the memories that entered her mind. She wanted Randy back. She wanted Randy back _now _but she knew it would cause more trouble if she broke up with Chris.

That was yet another dilemma for her.

.x.x.x.

Maria and Maryse entered Maria's home with huge smiles on their faces. They met with Mary who was cleaning the living room and chatting to Maria's mum and ran to her and hugged her.

"I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?" Maryse squealed hugging her tightly and Maria's mum and Mary laughed.

"I was just talking to the hospital staff and telling them about my surprise retirement." Mary explained.

"You have got to meet our friends! I'm sure they're going to love you!" Maria exclaimed.

"Sweetie, why don't you invite them here tomorrow? You all haven't seen each other since the holidays started!" Maria's mum grinned at the two girls. "And I have got to ask Kelly something important."

Maria and Maryse raised their eyebrows slightly with a small smirk on their faces. "You aren't thinking of asking her to _sponsor_ your make up products again, are you?" Maria asked her mum. Her current job was a worker for 'Make-up Industry' (**the ones that go around to ask people for sponsor participation**) and when she first saw Kelly, she immediately has taken a liking to the girl. She admired the way she kept her face natural yet _really_ beautiful at the same time and she wouldn't stop bugging her till she did. She has been rejected by Kelly two times and after a long break of asking her, she is hoping Kelly would say yes.

"Maybe..." Maria's mum trailed off.

Maryse, Maria and Mary giggled at her stupidity.

"Fine, I'll invite them here tomorrow.." Maria paused. "And I'll beg Kelly to sponsor you make up."

"And we'll have to beat her up if she says no." Maryse added winking at Maria's mum.

Maria's mum laughed. "Thanks girls. Means a lot. She's got one of the best skins and face I've ever seen and I want to spoil her with make up."

"Hey! What about my face?" Maria shouted acting like what her mother said hurt her.

"Sweetie, your face isn't as smooth as hers." Maria's mum laughed which was soon joined by Maryse's and Mary's laughing while Maria playfully hit her mother.

"Thanks a lot mother."

.x.x.x.

John paced around his house waiting for Candice to call him to let him know she's fine but it has been two hours since they separated and still no call was received. He was getting worried.

"John, hunny.. stop pacing around. I'm sure she's fine!" John's mum reassured him while his dad gave John a small pat on the back.

"How stupid am I leaving her in the first place!" John cried covering his face with his hands. "I should've gone with her! I should've helped her look for Kelly!"

"John, you're not stupid!" John's father said. "You had no choice, you said that they went to the bathroom to check on that Eve girl and didn't return. I'm sure she's fine, just give her some time."

"..." John stayed quiet unsure what to say next.

"See... you can't stop her from doing what she wants. Stop being so hard on yourself." John's mum added smiling sadly at her son who was slowly turning his frown into a sad smile.

"Thanks mum and dad. I'll try." John paused. "It's just I'm worried. I think I'm in love with her.."

"Sweetie. Me and your father knew that you two are perfect for each other. Just try not to worry." John's mum's wise words went straight into John's head and he stood from where he was sitting, walked over to his parents and hugged them.

He would _definitely_ miss them when they're gone.

.x.x.x.

"Get off of him Wade!" Kelly yelled from the side as Cody and Wade continued their fight. "Stop it you two!"

Candice, Brie and Nikki were all supprting for Cody while Kelly begged the two to stop and Eve stayed quiet again. She has no idea what to do and frankly, her hatred towards Kelly began to show again as jealousy oozed out of her. She hated how Kelly is so perfect that even her ex liked her, she hated how she was starting to envy Kelly and most of all, she hated Kelly for getting all the attention. From her ex to a drug dealer. From her friends to everyone at school. Sure they may seem to bully her but the truth was everyone actually envied her for staying so pretty even with her natural face and unattractive clothes. Even with all those, she managed to keep herself beautiful and Eve hated that about her.

She really wants to become friends with Kelly but after everything she did to her, she doubt that Kelly will forgive her.

After a few more minutes, everything was the same -Cody and Wade fighting, Candice, Nikki, Brie and Kelly yelling and Eve huddled in a corner quiet, trying to register everything that's happening.

Eve sighed knowing how to stop eveything. She quietly stood up, with the girls and boys around her oblivious to what she was doing, and picked up a brick. She slowly made her way towards Wade and attacked him with the brick, careful not to kill him but hard enough to knowck him out without causing any damage to him -inside or out.

Cody slowly stood from where he was and hugged Eve thanking her. The girls soon followed but Kelly remained where she was and stood awkwardly.

"Kelly, I know I've always been mean to you but do you think you'll be able to forgive me and we can become friends?" Eve asked, her eyes filled with hope.

Kelly thought about it for a minute and smiled warmly at Eve. "Yes."

"YEY!" The girls squealed as Eve and Kelly hugged.

Cody was standing there wiping some blood off his mouth with his shirt and smiled at his ex girl friend and his _soulmate_. "Come on. Let's go home now. I'll drop you girls home."

The girls nodded and went inside Cody's crowded car.

One by one, the girls were dropped off to their homes. Nikki and Brie, then Eve and then Candice who was too busy talking to John to even say goodbye. Kelly and Cody remained to where they were seated.

"Thanks Cody." Kelly said smiling.

"It's ok Kelly. I'm always here for you." Cody replied. "I got a question to ask you."

"Go ahead." Kelly smiled again which made Cody have butterflies in his stomach.

_'It's now or never'_ Cody thought. "I was wondering if you would like to... go out sometime? Like, a date?"

Kelly gasped, her eyes widening with both shock and surprise. She doesn't know what to say. "SURE! I mean.. I would love to!" Kelly squealed and Cody grinned. It wasn't only Cody who was feeling sparks. Kelly has also been feeling sparks fly but knew it was best to ignore. Now that they're dating, there's no need to ignore.

After a few minutes of laughing, talking and catching up with their lives, they stopped by Kelly's house and noticed that Cody's parents were there. Kelly and Cody smiled hugely and thought that it was the perfect way to start their relationship. They got out of the car and walked in the house hand in hand. They walked to the living room where their parents were, their hands still entwined and when their mothers noticed, they squealed and jumped to hug the two new couple.

"My baby!" Kelly's mum squealed as she planted a big kiss on Kelly's forehead.

"My baby!" Cody's mum repeated doing the same to Cody's forehead.

Kelly and Cody's fathers stood up from where they were sitting and headed to the pair. They hugged them smiling warmly at the two. They always knew that Cody and Kelly were meant for each other but they didn't want to get involved with their personal lives. Now that they're together, they've never been happier.

"You better take good care of her boy!" Cody's and Kelly's dad exclaimed in unison giving Cody a hard pat on the back which made him stumble forward.

"Don't worry. I will." Cody stared at Kelly and smiled softly. Kelly gladly returned the smile.

"Ok, now it's time for _the talk_." The parents said together. Kelly and Cody groaned knowing that it would be a long lecture. The parents laughed lightly before beginning _the talk_ to the two fresh, young couple.

* * *

**Wow. That was long! And the longest chapter I've EVER written! Next chapter probably wont be as long. hahaha x**

**Anyways, what do you think of this chapter? Was it good? bad? ok? Let me know in a review.**

**I also need help with Maria's mum's name. Think of a name and include it in a review please. I know that I've already given names to Cody and Kelly's parents but I found it a bit weird so maybe some new names as well for them please. I'm planning on making Cody's dad Dusty so that's off the list. I also need names for John's parents and Maryse's mum. Names I need now are for:**

**Kelly's mum  
****Kelly's dad  
****Cody's mum  
****Maria's mum  
****Maryse's mum  
****John's mum  
****John's dad**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Oh and omg, the most embarassing thing just happened to me! My divorced mother just came by to visit me and told me that I've been spelling my name wrong the whole time. It's actually 'Bridgit'. What do you think? Bridgette or Bridgit? hahaha xx**

**Not sure when I'll be able to update but I'll definitely update this story first! Please read my other story as well though please :) Fingers crossed I'll update soon. :b xx**


	12. 12

**Twelfth chapter guyys! YAAAAAAAAAY! ;D Thanks for the reviews!**

**XxWWEfreakxX: thanks, thanks, thanks! haha, yeah thats what i thought. hope you enjoy this hun.x**

**xKellyKellyWWE: haha, me too. hope you like this chapter.x**

**Anne: thanks. hope you like this chapter.**

**XxFutureWWEDivaxX: thanks! haha, its ok. i just love Cody/Kelly so much. I wish WWE put them into a storyline cos they look cute together! :) yeah, me too. my hate for Eve has gone away and now, I'm disliking kaitlyn and AJ. *rolls eyes* you'll find out this chapter about them. and thanks for the suggestion! I'm gonna do all of them except Cody's mum (she's gonna be Michelle.). hope you like this chapter!x**

**Emmajuliee: haha, thats what i thought but i didnt want to say anything to my mum. thanks for the fact. im gonna name her Michelle now. :)**

**babygurl-x: thanks! me too. i love the couple so much! hope you enjoy this! x**

**Oh and I know Kelly is jewish but her mother is christian right? so pretend that they're a christian family instead of a jewish one. ****ENJOOOOOOOOOOOY!**

**

* * *

**

Kelly woke up the next day to the smell of bacon. Her mind immediately began to replay the events that happened the night before. From the fight to the relationship that she had just started with Cody. She wondered if Cody and his parents were still in her house so she stood up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. She mentally groaned as she remembered what her and Cody's parents told the new couple the previous night. It was roughly about 2 hours long. They started talking about what they would do if any of the two cheated on the other, about saving their virginity until they are at least dating for about a year. Some other stuff was said but it was all a blur to Kelly.

Once she was finished, she exited her room and walked downstairs.

"Hey mum!" Kelly greeted.

"Hey there sweetie." Alexis, Kelly's mum, greeted back smiling.

"Is, umm, Cody still here?" Kelly asked biting her lip nervously.

"No, they left last night after you fell asleep." Alexis looked at Kelly curious as to why she wants to see Cody. She knew the answer but she just wanted to make sure.

"Oh, okay then." Kelly responded, looking around for something to eat.

"What you looking for?"

"Breakfast."

"I'm cooking breakfast. And it's your favourite! Pancakes! Just go watch some TV while I finish making breakfast." Alexis smiled and shooed Kelly away.

"Okay..." Kelly muttered.

She went inside the living room and realised that it was nearly christmas and she had to buy christmas presents for her friends. She bit her lip, trying to figure out what to buy and when to buy them. She got a piece of paper and noted presents that she can buy for her friends. She decided to just note down the presents and when she's finished, then she can pick out which presents to give and who to give them to. She then remembered that since her and Cody are now dating, that she has to get Cody a bigger and better present for christmas. She groaned loudly.

"What's wrong princess?" Joel, Kelly's dad, asked as he entered the room.

"I just remembered that christmas is just around the corner and I still have to get christmas presents for everybody!" Kelly groaned again. "Christmas is so tiring!"

"But you love it." Joel added and Kelly nodded, a smile tugging on her lips. "If you want to, me and your mother can help you pick out presents?"

"That would help! Thank you daddy!" Kelly replied, hugging her daddy before dragging herself to the kitchen where the food was on the table waiting for them. They entered the kitchen and they were already astounded with the smell. Alexis was and still is a part-time chef who just works when she is told to -which happens to be very often when holidays are just around the corner but when it's just a normal day, she isn't needed so she had time to spend with her family.

"Mmmm, this smells divine!" Kelly exclaimed while jumping onto a chair with a plateful of pancakes. She took a bite and she was already delighted by the wonderful taste of her breakfast. "This is soooooooo delicious!"

"Thanks sweetie." Alexis smiled at Kelly.

"Al, Kelly wants us to help her with her christmas shopping." Joel said as they began to eat.

"Okay then. We'll go christmas shopping tomorrow. For today, we'll just figure out what to get because it's raining pretty heavily and I don't wanna go to the mall and stand around for hours just figuring out what to get." Alexis replied smiling.

"Eeep!" Kelly squealed excitedly before finishing her breakfast.

.x.x.x.

Maria and Maryse were sat in Maria's room with Mary, laughing and talking about random things.

"Hey, we should invite the girls today!" Maria suggested and Maryse nodded while Mary smiled and agreed. She has been hearing a lot about the girls and just wanted to meet them.

"I'll start calling them" Maryse shouted while walking out of Maria's room.

"You're gonna love them! They're basically kinda like us." Maria gushed which made Mary a bit more comfortable about meeting the girls.

"Can't wait to meet them!" Mary smiled.

A few minutes later, Maryse came back in with her phone in her hands. "They said they'll be here in about an hour or something."

"Great!" Maria exclaimed and after an hour, Maryse was right. The girls began to arrive -The twins, then Candice but Kelly was running a bit late.

"Hey guys!" Maryse and Maria squealed and hugged the three. "This is Mary! She's new to the household."

Mary heard a loud chorus of "heys" as she settled in a seat beside Maria and Candice. She just smiled as a response.

_'So far so good'_ she thought.

"Where's Kelly?" Maria asked frowning a bit.

"I'm here!" Kelly shouted as she entered Maria's house.

"Who let you in?" Maria asked while hugging her.

"One of your maids." Kelly answered while hugging back.

Kelly was soon bombarded with hugs from the other girls. "I've got _so_ much to tell you all!" Kelly exclaimed.

"This is Mary by the way." Maryse introduced Mary and Kelly and the old woman shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Kelly said politely and got a response of "You too." from Mary.

"So, onto your story! Tell us the details of what you need to tell us!" Candice butted in and all the other girls nodded.

.x.x.x.

Mickie groaned as she tossed and turned on her bed. She couldn't sleep with the thoughts of Randy and Chris on her mind but she was also thinking about the girls that she used to hang out with everyday. She wondered where they were and whether or not she should call them. She then began to think about Randy and Chris. She wants to be with Randy and Randy had been stuck on her mind ever since they bumped into each other in the summer school they both go to. (**A/N: urm, i know that the last chapter they seemed like they were at school but really they're just on holiday and they go to like a summer school kinda thing because they had to. if you remember, Mickie has problems with her french and Chris and Randy just aren't the brightest.**) In hindsight, she should've known that they would've seen each other anyway but she can't help herself falling in love with Randy.

She groaned again and stood up. She quickly got her phone and dialled a familiar number. She pressed the call button and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A deep and familiar voice asked.

"Hey Randy, it's Mickie." Mickie bit her lip. "I know it's late but can I meet you somewhere?"

"Sure. Where?" Randy asked curiously.

"What about McDonalds?" Mickie asked and heard a faint laugh from the other end.

"Sure." Randy paused, "I'll see you there in about 20 minutes."

Mickie agreed and quickly shut her phone before getting ready and walking out the door. There was no need to tell her parents because she knew they don't care as long as she comes back before her curfew, which is 10pm. They may not be the most protective and understanding but she loved them anyways and besides, having parents that isn't as protective and understanding has its advantages for her. Like, they don't care where and when she goes as long as she's back on time, they don't act all crazy when she tells them she's going out with a boy and some other stuff. But it also has it's disadvantages like, she feels like her parents don't care about her, sometimes she feels like she lives alone as her parents are somewhere else most of the time or are too quiet and there are _a lot_ more.

She groaned as the cold wind brushed against her naked arm. She didn't bother bringing a jacket, knowing that it's only a short walk to McDonalds and that she'll only be there for a short time to tell Randy something.

"Fuck." She hissed as the cold wind brushed against her again.

"Here, this might help." A deep, caring voice said from behind. She turned to face the stranger who just revealed his self to be Randy giving his jacket to her. "What do you wanna talk about?"

Mickie sighed. _This is going to be a long night!_

.x.x.x.

Candice, Kelly, Brie, Nikki, Maria and Maryse were all sat in Maria's bed room -some on the bed while some chose to sit on the floor- talking and catching up on everything that's happened. Mary decided to go bed early leving the girls all alone in Maria's room. They began talking about relatioships and recent events.

"Umm hey guys?" Kelly asked biting her lip. She thougt that it would be best to get it out of her chest and just come out with her relationship with Cody. The girls all turned to her and Kelly asked subtly, "How would you react if I said that me and Cody are dating?"

"I'd be surprised!" Nikki gasped and the others agreed. "You two are dating, aren't you?"

"Maybe..." Kelly hid her face which was now crimson red.

"Awwwwwwwww!" The girls cooed. "You two are perfect for each other!"

"Well, since we're talking about relationships, I guess it's time to say that I'm dating Evan." Brie proudly announced.

"And I'm dating Dolph." Nikki smiled widely.

The rest of the girls were surprised and happy at the same time. Surprised because Evan and Dolph showed no interest in the twins before but happy that they're not single and that they won't feel lonely anymore.

"I'm so happy for you!" Candice squealed, hugging the twins.

"What about you and John, Candi?" Maryse asked.

"We're good... Really good." Candice smirked. "What about Jeff and Mike then?"

"Well..." Maria looked down while Maryse's eyes began to water. "We're not dating anymore."

"Aww, what happened?" Brie asked.

"Well, we were involved in a car crash.." Maria paused. The girls were about to open their mouths to ask them questions but Maryse answered them before they could even ask them. "Don't worry, we're fine." Maryse and Maria smiled as Maria continued the story, "It wasn't that big but we were still sent to the hospital. When we woke up, we met Mary and my mum and Maryse's mum visited us." Maria sighed and Maryse continued, "When we were discharged, we went here first with Mike and Jeff but after a few days, they haven't contacted us or anything so we decided to call them. There was no answer and the next day, we each received a text from Mike and Jeff saying that it's best if we break up."

"Aww," Brie, Nikki, Candice and Kelly said.

"That's not all." Maria replied. "We found out that it's their mum's orders. It's horrible."

"Aww, sweeties!" Kelly and the other girls said, rushing over to Maria and Maryse to hug them.

"If the love you, they'll choose to ignore their parents. You deserve someone who'll fight for you!" Nikki gushed.

"Thanks guys." Maria and Maryse smiled. "Oh, and Kelly..."

"Yeah?" Kelly asked.

"Please accept my mum's offer." Maria laughed.

"Well, considering I'm the only one in the whole school who doesn't wear make-up, I will." Kelly replied giggling.

"My mum would be overjoyed." Maria winked and the girls just laughed. "We should go to sleep now. It's like 12:00am."

"Night!" The girls said before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry that the ending was a bit crap but I didn't know how else to end it so that's the best I could do.**

**Hope the chapter's still good though! :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE:)**

**xBridgette.**


	13. 13: worst christmas ever?

****

Thirteenth chapter of I Cant Make You Love Me! :D Thanks for the reviews guys! Good news/Bad news (depends how you take it?). This story only has like five chapters (maybe less) left. I'm not entirely sure but thats the plan.

kiki254: thank you. hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

XxFutureWWEDivaxX: thanks and its fine :) haha, you'll get more of them this chapter and you'll also get more of Randy and Mickie as well. Thanks hun! you're the best :) xx

**xKellyKellyWWE: Aww, thanks hun! but have you read your story? its awesome! thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**XxWWEfreakxX: T H A N K Y O U! H O P E Y O U L I K E T H I S C H A P T E R! ;)**

**babygurl-x: haha, thanks. hope you like this! also hope that you update your Cody/Kelly story again soon as well :) xx**

**Kat: thanks, enjoy! :D**

**Also before I continue with the story, I would like to say that I now have a poll where you can vote for a pairing that you would like to see in a story im planning on doing after this story. It would only be pairings with Kelly on but if you want another pairing on, dont be afraid to pm me :)**

**

* * *

**The girls woke up the next morning, smiles on ther faces after ther chat the night before.

"Morning girls!" Kelly cheerfully said and she got a response from each of the girls which were either 'Morning' or 'hey'.

"Ugh! What time is it?" Maria asked, groaning and falling back to her bed.

"9:00." Candice answered groaning and following Maria's actions.

"AGH!" The girls' heads shot up when they heard the scream that they thought belonged to Adriana, Maria's mum.

"Maria!" They heard Adriana shout.

"What?" Maria shouted back, thinking that what happened probably wasn't that important. Usually when her mum screams like that, she either burns herself with her straightener/curling iron, ruined her make-up or looked at herself in the mirror, seeing that the clothes she put was _very.. unattractive_.

"Come downstairs! QUICK!" Adriana screamed, her scream louder and more panicky than usual.

The girls rushed downstairs and felt their eyes immediately water after seeing Mary lying down on the floor, unconscious.

"O my god!" Maria shouted. "What happened?"

"I don't know! I came down and just saw her!" Adriana cried, her body shaking and tears falling down her beautiful face.

"I'll call the ambulance!" Nikki shouted before dashing past the others to the closest phone.

The other girls were left - crying, shaking, shocked. As they kept crying, Brie looked around and saw something underneath the door. She wiped her eyes, thinking that the tears in her eyes are making her hallucinate and see things that weren't really there but after she finished wiping her eyes, she can still see the note.

"Hey guys?" Brie asked, her voice shaking and so low that the others barely heard her.

"Yeah?" They asked.

"Look at the door.." Brie pointed at the door and they saw the note under the door, tucked gently.

No one said anything, let alone move. They were too scared. They were too shook up. But they knew someone had to and Adriana, being the oldest, decided to take action. She sluggishly walked to the door and quickly snatched the note. She opened it up and squinted her eyes, trying to read the small, yet perfectly written note.

**_Did you like what I did to your friend Mary, Adriana?_**

**_Well, you should because you're going to be mine... I don't care what you think, You Are Mine! Just watch out for anything crazy that might come your way! ;)_**

Adriana's eyes widened, remembering the man who was currently stalking her. it started when she was going around the houses promoting products when a man stopped her and started flirting with her. Not only is the man a crazy stalker but he also happened to be Maria's uncle. The same uncle that ruined their family, soon killed her husband and Maria's father and is now threatening her. The wink that was added at the end made her freak out even more.

"Mum?" Maria asked, taking the note away from her frozen mother and reading it out loud to the girls.

"Adriana?" Kelly asked. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Adriana replied, half lying. She doesn't know why Frank, her stalker and former brother-in-law, killed Mary and decided to take his harmful stalking to the next level but she can't tell the girls that she knows who it was. She looked over to the speechless girls then to the slowly dying Mary and let more tears fall.

"Ambulance is on their way." Nikki announced.

"I better call police as well." Adriana said, getting up then walking out.

Once she made sure that the girls can't hear or see her, she took out her phone and dialled a very familiar number.

_Ring Ring._

"Hello?" She heard Frank's voice from the other side.

"Stop messing with me, my family or close friends!" Adriana hissed.

"Why would I do that dear?" She could practically see his smirk and her scowl deepened as she heard him call her 'dear' which happened to be what her husband used to call her.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted and she was pretty sure that the girls heard it because she heard footsteps.

"I gotta go now. Leave us alone!" She shouted again and with that, she hung up the phone and turned to Maryse, Maria and Candice.

"Who was that?" Maria asked suspiciously.

"Just a co-worker who won't stop calling me." Adriana lied.

"Ok," Maria raised an eyebrow but dropped the topic anyway after hearing the doctors' downstairs rushing and shouting.

.x.x.x.

Mickie was walking through the hallway, looking behind her from time to time as she felt like she was being followed. She turned into a corner and from the corner of her eye, she noticed that it was none other than Randy.

"Mickie!" Randy called out.

"Yeah?" Mickie asked, pretending to be irritated even though she's really excited to see Randy.

"Urm.. the teacher told me to tell you that you've been doing well in french and if you keep it up, you're gonna be able to leave summer school early." Randy said half-lying. What he said was true but he really just used that as an excuse to talk to his ex-girlfriend.

"Ok then." Mickie trailed off, confused as to why their teacher would ask Randy to tell her out of all the pupils in her class. "Thanks."

Before Randy could even reply, Chris came from around the corner and called out Mickie's name. "Mickie! What are you doing, talking to this jerk who _broke your heart_?" Christ said, exaggerating th words 'broke you heart' to make Randy feel bad and by the looks of it, he did a successful job, seeing Randy fidget and bite his lip.

Randy was silent for a minute but he knew that in order to get Mickie's heart, he need to fight Chris, make him suffer for breaking the two apart. "Shut up Chris. Sure I broke her heart but think about it. Who's the _dick_ that led me to it?"

It was Chris' turn to stay silent.

"You, that's who and you can't even deny it!" Randy shouted, fury and rage dripping out of his voice.

"I can't deny it but you shouldn't have broken up with her in the first place." Chris calmly said, a smirk on his face.

"And what? Get beaten to death?" Randy asked.

Chris was once again silent. He definetly can't deny that. He forgot about Mickie who was standing next to him, the grip on his arm loosening and the soft stare slowly turning into an angry glare.

"No response? Wow. Never expected that from the _big bad boy._" Randy mocked.

"That's enough guys." Mickie quietly said.

"Shut up Orton!" Chris spat and was about to throw a punch when Mickie got in the way.

"I said THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mickie shouted. Loud enough for the two to hear the angriness in her voice but also quiet enough so that people didn't hear and check what they're up to. "come on Randy."

Mickie soon left with a happy Randy leaving Chris standing there cursing and swearing.

"I'm gonna get him!" Chris swore quietly and he was gonna make sure that when he was done with Randy, Mickie will settle for him and not anybody else.

.x.x.x.

Rosa and Cody sat next to each other, whispering and giggling about all the things that's been happening in their lives. What Kelly didn't know is that Cody was still with Rosa and he sure wasn't gonna lose her anytime soon even if Cody was developing special feelings for Kelly.

"Baby! You finally got rid of that Eve bitch. Why are you with smelly Kelly now?" Rosa whined.

Cody chuckled. "It's just for show. And I feel sorry for Kelly. She's been dropping hints since last week and I feel sorry for her." Cody answered, half-lying.

"It better be because I really don't like sharing you!" Rosa winked.

"I'm sure baby." Cody reassured her. "Now come on. Let's go to my bedroom and I'll show you how much I love and care about you."

Rosa giggled and nodded. Cody led her to his room, completely oblivious that his parents just entered the house. Soon enough, Cody and Rosa were doing things that involved a lot of _physical_ contact and things that people in relationships shouldn't be doing with other people.

"CODY?" Michelle shouted, entering Cody's room only to find Cody cheating on Kelly.

"Mum?" Cody gasped, scrambling underneath the cover getting his self ready for his mum's lecture.

"Cody! Get your ass over here right NOW!" Michelle shouted. "And bring your slutty friend with you!"

"Urm excuse me, Miss whats-your-face? I have a name and it's Rosa!" Rosa rolled her eyes after her bitchy comment.

"Urm.. excuse me?" Michelle asked, stunned with Rosa's snobby back-chat.

"I said my name's Rosa! Are you deaf or something?" Rosa rolled her eyes again, muttering "bitch." after.

"You calling me a bitch? Who's the one sleeping with my **taken** son?" Michelle stated.

"I was with Cody before he even got together with Eve and Kelly so shut your mouth." Rosa shot back, gathering all of her stuff and dashing past Michelle but before she could even get past Michelle, she was already back on Cody's bed with a scared Cody.

"DUSTY! GET UP HERE NOW!" Michelle shouted furiously.

Cody and Rosa was now scared. Cody knew that his mum never shouts his dad's name unless it's important and after hearing his mum's furious shouting, he's pretty sure that he's never going to see the outside of his house until school starts. And that's pretty bad considering there's still two months till school officially restarts. Rosa was even more scared -she knew her parents would be mad at her if they find out that Rosa's been sleeping around with Cody. Her parents and her were always so close. No secret was kept between them and usually, people would find it ridiculous but not for Rosa. She actually feels proud that she's close to her parents, unlike many other girls. If Michelle and Dusty called her parents in, she's pretty sure that they would move to the other side of America and stay there.

"What is it n-" Dusty's sentence was cut off when he saw Rosa and Cody. "What is going on here?"

"Mum li-" Cody was interrupted by Michelle. "Well, I found your boy here with this slut.."

Dusty looked confused but after Michelle said "on the bed", he immediately felt his face go red with anger.

"Why were you cheating with Kelly? She's the nicest girl! You are her first _official_ boyfriend and now look what you're doing!" Dusty calmly said, eyes still filled with rage.

"Actually sir, he's cheating on me with Kelly." Rosa butted in.

"What?" Dusty was now as furious as Michelle. "So you asked Kelly out when you have a girlfriend ALREADY?"

"I.. You... Kelly..." Cody sighed in defeat. "Yes."

"That's it. I am not gonna continue this conversation anymore. I'm calling your parents here to dicuss your punishment." Dusty pointed at Rosa. "And you, Cody, are gonna stay here till school starts. But you will also tell Kelly the truth."

Cody froze. He had developed feelings for Kelly since they revealed their relationship to their parents and he doesn't want to see Kelly's sad and upset face when he tells Kelly about him and Rosa. He looked over to Rosa, who already had tears in her eyes, and shook his head, rethinking about why he asked out Kelly in the first place when he was still dating Rosa.

_The Truth_ is definetly gonna be harder to tell than he thought it would be.

.x.x.x.

Adriana, along with the girls, sat on the waiting area of the hospital. They were waiting for what the doctors will have to say about Mary's conditions.

"We didn't even get to know her well enough yet." Kelly sadly said and Candice, Nikki and Brie nodded. Mary's first impression to them was fantastic and they wanted to get to know her even better but sadly, she was hurt and there's a chance that they may not be able to talk to her again..

"I know Kelly. She absolutely loved you four." Maria announced, tears freely falling out of her eyes.

"Girls, stop talking like that. We have to be strong." Adriana stated and the girls agreed.

"Mary's family or friends?" Doctor Flynn asked as he came out of the room.

"yeah, that's us." Adriana answered, standing up along with the other girls.

"Mary..." The doctor paused.

The girls stood shaking, all of them feeling a bit uneasy and faint.

"I'm sorry. We did all we can but Mary's... We were not able to save her." Doctor Flynn announced, her eyes tearing up as she saw the girls cry like there was no tomorrow.

"Can... Can... Can.." Maria was crying so much, she couldn't even get the words out of her mouth. Adriana moved behind her and hugged her, as did the rest of the girls.

"Can we see her please?" Adriana asked, finishing Maria's question as they pulled away from their hug.

"I normally wouldn't condone it but sure." Doctor Flynn gave them a sad smile before leading them to the room where Mary was getting cleaned up.

Maria and Maryse immediately ran to Mary hugging her, the girls following closely behind.

"Please don't leave us!" The girls cried, unable to stop their tears.

The hospital staff was watching them, tears also filling their eyes as they watched the sad event taking place in front of them.

They can all agree on one thing.

_The upcoming Christmas sure isn't going the way they planned._

_

* * *

_

**So first, Im sorry for not updating in a long time! I was really busy and sometimes im just too bored to actually write the whole thing out.**

**Second, please vote on my poll! i need a pairing for my new story. also, if you want me to add a pairing, dont be afraid to PM me :)**

**Third, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :D 3 more days and I cant wait ;D**

**review,review,review please! and vote,vote,vote :)**

**xBridgette.**


End file.
